A Love at Loss
by Cathlene
Summary: When Bella suffers from the loss of all her family she moves to Forks to live alone. She suffers from many feelings not all just for her family. Edward comes along with interntions of helping her get back to her old way of life but will it help? AH
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay so this is my first FanFic and all so just work with me...**

**First of all be patient with me... School is about to start and Im starting another fanfiction when it does... Plus I know Ill be grounded and busy... Yes I expect to be grounded... atleast Im honest... :**

**Second, I always listen to music when writing... even in school... hehe I know Im horrible... So I'll list the songs I was listening to when I wrote each chapter... You know to get me like in the mood and give me ideas and all...**

**Third, It may be awhile between chapters... So be patient please :...**

**Okay so lets begin!**

**Chapter 1 – Hell of a nightmare**

_It's not possible_

_No! It can't be_

_I will not accept what my eyes see…_

_I will not and cannot see this_

_For my heart is in too many pieces and my mind has shattered with it_

_I cannot stay and see what the devil himself gave to me_

BPOV-

I walked out of the church and into the tears of 'God'. I walked down to the creek and kneeled down. I walked away from this impossible Hell. No, not even the devil himself can be this cold and dark. No not even he can wish this upon me. One by One I let the tears streak down my pale cheeks, each one a reminder of why I am here. Each one a reminder of the sins I must be repaying. Even if I don't remember doing a single bad thing in my life. Even if I stuck by the lord and was always faithful. This must be some way of testing it right? But why _me_?

_Flashback_

_I was two and my mom was taking me to an Easter Party at our church. She was talking with some of her friends as I wondered off._

_I spotted something in the creek and went to explore._

_It was shinny and glistened in the sun…_

_I followed it because the rays of the sun that reflected off of it called to me…. And I wanted to answer them…_

_It was rocky but I was sure I could make it._

_I ignored the sharp and pointy ones at the bottom of the creek that kept calling my attention…_

_I knew I would not fall… I mean all the rocks I was on were flat… Not sharp_

_I was wrong_

_Oh so very wrong_

_I slipped… the rocks were flat but covered in water…_

_And at that moment I saw my short tiny life flash before my eyes… And just about every memory _she_ was in…._

_I knew in that moment that I would not survive… I may have been young… very young… but I was smart… And I knew that there was nothing close by to hang on to…_

_I knew that I would fall into those pointed rocks just below me… I just prayed that it would not hurt… and at least be fast…_

_But then something warm and shaking grabbed my arm and pulled me up before I was able to hit the rocks at the bottom…_

_I turned around to see a tear filled mommy…_

_She clung to me and sobbed as realization hit me I cried to… not knowing what else to do…_

_I had come so close to dying… At the age of two!_

_I looked up to my frightened mother as she supported me… She was not just my mother but a friend… a savior…. And part of me…_

_She was always there and always will be… Sort of…_

"_Oh Bella! You had me so worried! I thought I was about to lose you when you slipped!" She cried practically screamed… you could easily hear her worry…_

_She pulled me into a tight embrace… One filled with care and _love…

_End Flashback_

At that moment, as I came back to reality, I looked around only to realize that I was in that very spot…

I was in the spot where I almost lost my life so many years ago….

My mother had saved my life…

Why couldn't I have saved hers?

Why wasn't I there for _her _like she was there for_ me_….?

_WHY?_

Than darkness took over….

And it's like I shattered right then and there…

I woke with someone shaking my shoulder…

The Priest…

My throat was still tight and sore and it hurt to open my eyes… but I did… and regretted it immediately when reality hit me once more…

"We are going to the grave site now. Do you wish to follow?" he asked.

I simply nodded not being able to speak through the lump that was forming again in my throat.

He looked worried but I didn't care. I didn't want or need people's sympathy…

I knew I probably looked like shit right now but can you blame me?

I got in my black mustang… I loved it so much… it had two blue sports stripes on it… My mother was helping me pay for it… Was being the key word…

I took deep ragged breathes as I pulled out of the church parking lot and followed the black limo, the one that screamed death, the one that held my mom… my best friend in ways… I was never really close to anyone at my school because I had my mom… I didn't _need_ anyone else… I didn't _want_ anything more… Now I regret not having a shoulder to lean on….It was then that I realized it was raining… Hard…

_Wonderful_

I stopped behind the limo and took a deep breath and got out to face death…

All my mothers and step fathers closest friends had also followed… Of course most being my mom's friends… She was always one to be very social… My step dad… Not so much… they all had red eyes just like me… wow we all looked like crap….

After this I was to go to Forks, Washington to live with my father, Charlie, He was the chief of police there… He was the last living relative of mine… And he never really had anyone close since me and my mother left just after I was born… Yeah I visited him every now and then but I never really got close to him… It was just too weird... I didn't know much about him but honestly… I don't care… All I want is my mother and I know that's the one thing I can't have… _Perfect_

I walked up to the two muddy holes and watched as the lowered my mother, Renee, and My step dad, Phil, deeper and deeper into their death beds… Where they would rest… for… well for _forever…_

"NOOOOOO!!" I screamed as my mind finally took over… I crashed to my knees and reached for _her_…I reached for the arms I wished could hold me right _now_…. Or tell me that everything is alright and this is just a horrible nightmare that the devil worked up to piss me off…. She couldn't leave… Not now…. _Please_….Not now… a pair of arms restrained me as I cried into their chest… Everyone was looking at me with worried eyes… Well hell, this was bound to happen….

I stopped crying eventually and the priest continued his prayer as they finished lowering them into their graves…

I felt weird… I felt…_Numb_…_empty_… there was nothing left of me… I didn't hear the rest of the priest's prayer… I ignored the sobs and goodbyes around me… I didn't even acknowledge the many hands that patted my shoulder…

Then I finally turned to the person that had restrained me… He was just holding me now…

I looked up to him and you could tell that he too had been crying… but he was not anyone I had seen before… He was not Renée's or Phil's friend… Or I would have met him before…

He was well dressed… _very _well dressed… Hell he was good looking to…

But I hate him… I swear he was sent here by the devil because the words that flowed out of his mouth crashed the last of the hope I might have had….

"Bella, I'm sorry to inform you-" he stopped and looked away from my eyes and let out a sob… and I just sat there dazed... then he continued still not looking back at me…"-b-but… Your father, Charlie,-"He stopped again… I wish he would just spit it out… this was getting annoying… My father… Yes I got that but what about him"-he was w-was shot a-and killed earlier this m-morning".

That's when I finally gave up… every hope that I had left… Every chance I might have…. Everything…

**YAY! So what did you think?**

**Okay first let me explain at the beginning when it says 'God' It's cuz she's upset and all so she is having doubts or whatever...**

**I know it's a rouugh chapter but it's to forshadow future events :**

**I know your woundering who the man is... Okay at first it was going to be a police officer but i think you guys will like this much better...**

**But you'll have to wait and see... Don't worry you'll know in the next chapter...**

**Your lucky the first version I wrote of it was so depressing when I reread it... my eyes got all watery... Yup :**

**Oh right the play list... Um here you go...**

**Playlist**

**Surrender by the Barlow Girls...**

**Thats the main one... there was also Stand in the Rain by Superchick**

**But that does not have so much to do with this chapter but in a couple chapters...**

**Yeah...**

**Okay Thanks for reading! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I decided to get this out today... I know it's still sad...**

**But I hope you like it... and Thank for all the great reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Nope still own nothin :**

**Chapter 2 – The Flight of Death**

Carlisle POV (OMG gasp he he)-

Beep Beep

"Ugh" I groaned. "This beeping gets so annoying. It's the one thing I don't like about being a doctor… well that and people dying... Or getting hurt... Or…"

"Would you rather the beeping suddenly stop?" Martha, the nurse, said with a smile.

"It's not that. It's just when I go home at night I still hear it in my head… it never goes away"

With that she laughed and walked away to make the rest of her rounds.

Then something happened… Something so unexpected happened….

"Get Dr. Cullen! Get him NOW!!" a voice screamed and I immediately ran towards the voice.

"He's losing blood he's not going to make it!!" another voice screamed…

"Where the hell is a doctor when you need one!!" yet another voice screamed… "I mean we're in a damn hospital for God's sake!"

I turned the corner to the entrance of the emergency room to see a horrible sight…

"DR.CULLEN!! YOU HAVE TO DO SOMETHING FAST!!" And officer screamed…

Finally I got a good look…

A group of cops were circled around a stretcher that was pouring with blood…

They were all red from screaming some with tears pouring down their faces… and they were all breathing heavily… I don't' know if it was from the anger or just from the sobbing…

Obviously they had practically run here screaming their heads off the whole way…

Then one spoke again…

"He was shot… there was a robbery up town and they shot him… Oh man oh man oh man… This can't be happening" A young looking officer said putting both his blood stained hands on his head looking like he was getting ready to pull out his hair… "His daughter is suppose to be coming in later tonight… Coming in from a _funeral_…. How the HELL do you think she'll cope to coming and finding out her father is shot… or worse! DEAD!!"

With that everything clicked in my mind…. This was Charlie Swan…. The chief of police… I know because I had heard that his daughter Isabella Marie Swan was coming to live in forks after her mother and Step father just died in a car accident in Phoenix… _Shit_

I ran over to where they all were to get a good look at Charlie… to see if he had any chance…

When I saw him I knew his chances were low… Below low… they were horrible…

He had a bullet wound right in his chest… right in his _heart_

His breathing was slow and heavy and his eyes were pleading…

"Get him to a room _NOW!_" I screamed… I knew he _had_ to make it… Because if he didn't what would happen to his daughter.

Yeah I had seen Isabella a couple of times… she preferred Bella. But I had only seen her when she was just born… After that her and her mother left…. I remember how heartbroken Charlie was after that… but he made it through… And now here he was in the emergency _dying…_

Bella…She was such a sweet beautiful girl and I knew from the rumors around town… And since this is such a small town rumors travel quiet fast… That she was coming to live with Charlie… but only because he was the last of her family…

I took a deep breath and headed to the room where they took Charlie… I heard the other nurses and doctors in the plugging in the heart monitors trying to stop the bleeding… And I knew I needed to be in there because I was the top doctor… I _needed _to help…

By the time I entered the room is was Chaos…. Everyone was shouting… The officers that worked with Charlie were going into hysterics… and than one came up and asked…

"I know that you have seen many things like this… form where you have used to work or anything… Will he make it…? It's a yes or no question… I don't want any percentages or anything… I just want to know… WILL he make it?"... The officer that I know as Officer Brown was staring at me with pleading eyes… He knew what the answer was… But he had to conform it with me… and he wanted a straight answer….

"No" I simply stated before turning around and walking away… I could just picture Officer Brown standing there in shock... or going into hysterics… but I didn't hear anything…

So I turned around and what I saw disturbed me…

He was on his knees with his head in his hands just crying…

And he was saying things like "Why… He was such a good man with a daughter who just lost _everything_! Why take more away from her…? What more _is_ there?"

I went into my office no longer being able to contain sobs of my own…

Charlie was a good man… He was one of my closer friends…

And the past couple of days he's been real upset… Talking about his daughter…

Officer Brown was right… when she has already lost everything why take even more away?

Then I realized… Someone's going to have to tell her…

And I don't think she would like to arrive here to a depressed town not knowing what's going on THAN hearing about her father's death…

_Shit_

That's when I heard it…

I heard his heart monitor go still and a shiver was sent through my spine….

Then I heard many, _many_ sobs and screams… And this was only to foreshadow how Bella would react when she heard of his death…

Then it hit me again…. Bella was only 1…. She was just able to drive…. And she had no family left… No one… She had no friend in Phoenix that's why she was coming to live here with her father…. Now what?

She an… an…. _Orphan_

Wow this is going to be one hell of a day…

As I finished the paper work for Charlie's death, taking deep breathes the whole time I finally decided that it would be best if someone was there for her…. I mean she had no one now… _NO ONE_

Finally I decided that it would be best if someone was there to comfort her in her time of need… Someone… Anyone…

I decided I would go… since all kids were in school and I was probably most prepared… plus there was no doubt that word was getting around town by now about his death… I took a deep breath and called the air port and checked the flights… Then I went online and printed my ticket…

With the Flight I got it was early afternoon… And I knew by the time I would be getting there that the funeral should just be starting… maybe that was a good thing… I would make it in time to comfort her if that is what she needed… I may not be a physiologist but being a father I know these things… Some of these things…

I still was not sure how I was going to tell her but she needed to know…

So I went home to my wife Esme… who was cleaning the house.

"Oh, Carlisle! You're home early!" She said, obviously startled by my entrance.

"Yes, as I'm sure you have heard that Charlie Swan died today…."I said in a professional voice… There was no need to worry her by braking down crying… Then she would never let me do what I needed to do…

"Yes, Sue called earlier and told me… They aren't taking it so well… Him being close to Billy and all… And the poor Isabella girl… nothing left… I wonder what she will do now… But what's one-"I cut her off knowing what she was going to say…

_What's one more child?_

"Yeah, I know she is going through a tough time and has no one there-"I stopped to look up at her face.

She simply nodded with a sympathetic look in her eyes, so I continued.

"-I was hoping I could go down to Phoenix in time for the funeral… So I could maybe comfort her... well before I have to inform her of her father's death" I said taking a deep breath at the end. This was going to be hard there was no doubt about that… I didn't know what to expect…

I didn't even know her… But I had to do what I felt was right and I knew that Esme would understand, her being such a caring person and all.

She nodded once more before finally taking a deep, ragged, breathe and saying "Yes, but do me a favor and at least tell her that we are always here for her if she needs anything and let her know that we will except her with open arms…. A-And do you know where she will live?"

I looked into her eyes and all I saw was care and kindness… she was not just faking this… She really did care for this Isabella girl and she did not even know her.

"No, I do know that her father's house is paid off… but I don't know if it's safe to leave her alone or if she'll _want_ to be alone."

With that I took a deep breath and told her I was going to go get my things such as paper work and an extra pair of clothes just in case… I changed than I remembered I need to get a flight back and I did that than I set off to the air port…. Man was I not ready for this or what… I've had to tell people about their family members dying yeah sure… But _never _under these circumstances… All I could do was keep taking deep breathes…

Than I was at the air port and the whole flight… Was pretty easy… but my breathing was obviously shaky…

When we landed I got a cab and went to where I heard the funeral was being held… Well they should be at the grave site by now so that's where I went…

I paid the driver and got out into the rain… I hadn't brought an umbrella of course just my leather bag that was strapped around my shoulder… but I honestly didn't care…

I walked up to where many people were wearing black and sobbing…

I looked down afraid I would be out of place but I realized I had put on a simple suit and Black trench coat…

I looked at all the people but there was one that stood out the most

Isabella…

She was pretty but here eyes were swollen and red and she looked like she was going to die right then and there… Right when I was walking up she screamed…

"NOOOOO!" She dropped to her knees and reached out towards the grave… basically crawling towards it…

When I looked around and saw that no one was going to help her I stepped up and wrapped my arms around the poor girl pulling her back… I didn't know if this was normal or not but I know that she needed someone there and I was the only one around willing to help… Or right now in their right mind to help because everyone else looked like zombies….

I kneeled on one knee and let her cry into my chest

She clinched my shirt and I was kind of thankful that I was here to help…

She sobbed for awhile while everyone else just stood there and stared… If at me or at the crying girl in my arms I don't know… but once she was quiet she turned back to the grave and just stared…

Her too going into a zombie like trance and the priest continued his prayer and then everyone started to leave…

Then I realized that I needed to tell her about her father… Sooner or later she had to find out…

I let a few tear released from my eyes and that I was full on crying…

When the last person had left I finally got enough control of myself that I turned to the girl and I knew I needed to tell her… _now…_

"Bella, I'm sorry to inform you-"I started but soon stopped because the look in her eyes hurt me so much because you could _see_ that she was in pain… So I had to look away and then I tried to control myself again and continued "b-but… Your father, Charlie,-"I stopped again thinking of what my words could do to her… Was this really the best time to tell her? Well too late I have already started… I took a deep breath and continued…"-he was w-was shot a-and killed earlier this m-morning".

Then that look in her eyes…. It was like you could _see _it… It's like you could see the rest of her heart breaking….

**Okay IDK what Im going to do for the next chapter**

**There is no real playlist for this chapter... But there will be for later ones..**

**If you have any songs that remind you of it please feel free to tell me :**

**Thanks Again**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okey Dokey… Thanks you all that are voting on my poll... (It's not about the story just about fanfictions in general)**

**Okay so now I was trying to think whose POV should I do it in this time… Hmm…. It's a hard choice… I'm still kind of thinking… Maybe I should stick with Bella… But I kind of want to see if the news is going around school… So like one of the Cullen's… IDK… But I want to stick with One POV for each chapter… but I already know this chapter probably going to have to have a lot… you know…**

**So enjoy Just about everyone's POV XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but I do own the plot of this story… right? I hope... lol**

**Chapter 3- Death… **_**Sucks**_

BPOV (I just needed to do her first… You know she _is _the main character)-

I looked at this man… Then pushed him away…

Was he real? Was my father, Charlie, really dead?

No he has to be lying just to see me suffer…

But just the look in his eyes… nothing but sympathy…

How could I pretend that he was lying?

I knew he wasn't… But I didn't want to hear that my father was dead either…

And then… I blacked out…

By the time I woke up I was under a Willow tree… it was huge… and I was on a bench… on the other end there was the man that had told me of my father's death…

_Charlie_

I started to cry and I was surprised to look over and see the man was doing the same…

Then he finally spoke…

Carlisle POV-

She pushed away from me… And I didn't blame her. I'm the man that just told her that her father was dead… Why would she want me trying to comfort her when if she had any comfort in her was just destroyed by my words…

She just looked at me for a little while before she fainted…

I went to her… I didn't know what to do… I don't even know this girl and she's here fainted… I know that she's not going to want to wake up near me and I also know that it would look weird if a man of my age was caring around of girl of her age that looks knocked out… But I also knew that she wouldn't want to wake up alone…

So I saw a nearby bench under a willow tree and I picked her up… Sure it was awkward but what else was for me to do?

I placed her on one end of the bench and I sat on the other… by this time the rain was just a light mist... And I waited for her to wake up…

It didn't take long… But I still wish I had a little more time to think of what I was going to say to her…

She just looked at me than we both started crying.

Her, I'm sure for her dad me for her… I know it was silly but still to think of anyone having to go through this pain… it hurt me just to look at her… because you could see the pain written all over her…

I knew I had to say something, it was only fair.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry for your lose and for having to tell you about your father's death under these circumstances… I wish I could take it back… Having said anything… But I knew you needed to know…" I finally looked over to see that she still had tears but you could tell she was dried out…

I knew that she probably wouldn't be able to cry any more…

I mean she has cried so much already…

I took a deep breath and continued when I finally realized that she was not ready to talk yet… "I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen-"With that she snapped her head back to look at me because she was looking off into the mist…

"Dr.?" She said.

I simply nodded….

She took a deep shaky breath than started again "You where ther-"

I cut her off "Yes, I saw when they brought your father in… Apparently there was a robbery up town and he went to check it out… He was shot… When I saw him I knew he had no chance-"my voice was shaking and I could not continue because it was hard enough to breath.

She nodded and looked away…

I knew this was a lot for her to take in…. Hell it was a lot for me to take in too…

I wouldn't have believed it if I didn't _see _it… And it just kept replaying in my mind… over and over…

I looked over at Isabella… I didn't know what to expect… her to get up and just run away… I don't know…

She was just gazing into the distance… taking deep breathes… some tears still streaming down her pale cheeks… That's when I first really looked at her…

She had brown hair that went a little past her shoulders… She was wearing black leggings… with a black trench coat over so you couldn't see what she was wearing… Then she had black uggs… I think that what they are called… I know that because Alice has like 20 of them…

Other than her tear stained face she was pretty... And I pictured her with Edward… My Son…

We adopted him… He had been through something just like Bella but he was younger when it happened… Same with Alice… I knew they could help her… or try… I know they don't remember much of their parents deaths.

When I looked at her I saw him next to her… comforting her…

I quickly pushed that out of my mind… I mean they don't even know each other and here I'm thinking they would make a cute couple…

She looked down at her hands than finally took another deep breath and said "I guess I need to be going if I want to make my flight and all…".

I saw her walk to her car and drive off… Then I looked at the time… I still had a little over an hour before I needed to be at the airport… So I went to go get coffee…. No doubt I looked like crap. But the whole way there even after I paid the taxi driver… I though how Edward and she would be perfect…

_WAIT!! _I don't even know here myself how can I be thinking this…

I let out a deep breath and though about what my kids were doing now…

**Jaspers POV (I know random right)-**

Everyone at school looked a little down… All because the news about Chief Swan's death was getting around…

"Ugh, Jazzy can you walk any slower. I swear out of all the depressed people here that are walking slowly with their heads down you are the most depressed and slowest." Alice, my girlfriend said pulling me towards the cafeteria…

"Alice, that's because everyone else is depressed… They are putting me down." I said turning her around and looking into her eyes.

"Than just ignore them. I don't like seeing my boyfriend moping around all the time." She stated than turned around and kept pulling me towards the cafeteria.

When we got in Emmett came running up and scoped us both up in a tight hug… Okay this was a bit odd… but just a bit…

"Emmett," I tried saying in a stern voice but it was hard when I couldn't breathe.

"Yes?" He said still not releasing us…

"Emmett! What the heck? Put me down! _NOW_!" Alice screamed from beside me… He put us down than both Emmett and I turned and just stared at Alice.

She was not one to be so stern.

"What?" She said looking at us both confused.

Than we all walked over to sit at our table.

"Emmett, what the hell was that for?" I asked… cussing... on accident…

"What a brother can't give another brother a hug?"

"First off I'm not your brother and thank God for that… Second are you going to tell me or not" I said getting a little frustrated.

Edward smirked earning a glare from me than finally spoke.

"Emmett's a little upset about Chief Swan's death… You know him getting to know him so well… "He trailed off…

Emmett was always one to be getting in trouble. Half the time the police were called. Hence, why they were so close.

"Hey, I'm n-not upset… I-I I just feel bad for this Swan girl is all." He said and looked away tear streaking down his face. With that I laughed.

"So Edward, what about this Swan girl, huh?" I said turning towards him…

"What about her?" He said looking confused.

"Oh come on you know how your mother always wanted another daughter."

Alice let out a whimper beside me and I wrapped my arm around her to comfort her… She didn't really like the idea of her 'mother' wanting another daughter… it made her feel like she was not good enough.

She was perfect.

I awoke from my trance when Edward fell off his chair laughing. When I looked to see why he was laughing I saw Emmett with tears flooding down his face and Rosalie patting him on the back.

I couldn't help it I started laughing too… that is until I heard 'humph'.

I looked to see Alice sitting there with her arms crossed looking away while silent tears flowed down her face.

I put my arm around her trying to comfort her.

But she, to my surprise, pulled away.

"You guys! All you think about is yourselves! And here you are laughing you asses off! I mean have you never stopped to think about _who_ this Swan girl really is! Don't you know the Charlie was the last of her family and now he is gone too! She's at her _mother's_ funeral trying to cope with that and she's supposed to arrive here _tonight_ and how do you think she's going to react to everyone getting a good laugh over her father's death!!" She suddenly screamed standing up and walking away. I just sat there baffled. I looked around and everyone else in the school was just as dazed…. _What the hell!? Alice has never once acted like that!_ Then I looked over at Edward, he too was frozen still… And then it hit me… Both Edward and Alice had lost all their family… but when they were younger… That's why they now lived with Carlisle and his wife Esme… Because they were _Orphans _and now so was this Swan girl….

Edward jumped off leaving the table in a rush just like Alice had…

**Bella POV-**

I was in my room packing the last of my things… I looked around the house… I knew I would probably be back soon but what if it was the last?

I took a deep breath as I look at the photo of my mom and her husband. They were just married. And now they were both gone. Then I saw another picture out of the corner of my eye… _my father_

I collapsed by my bedside crying again. I don't know how I still had tears left but they just seemed to never stop coming. Charlie, he too was now dead. Wow everyone I ever loved or ever cared for me… dead.

I put my things in my car which is supposed to be delivered to Forks in a couple days or so. I got in the driver's side of my car and just sat there for awhile trying to cool off.

I was supposed to be enrolled in school there already… But still… I didn't know anyone there… I don't have a job… but I do have all the money from insurance and all that I got from my mother… So I probably wouldn't need one for awhile.

And this Dr…. why was he here? What made him travel all the way from forks to come here just to tell me of my father's death?

Did he wish to comfort me? Just to see my reaction? What?

I don't know but I needed to get going or I would miss my flight.

So I started the car and drove off towards the air port.

I tried not to think of my family that much. Even though it was hard. More tears were threatening to flood over right now if I didn't try to stop I would be run off the road from their blurriness…

I finally arrived at the air port and made it through all the lines easily I went to sit and wait for the plane to arrive when I saw that 'Dr.' Come in… great, he must have had the same flight as me or was just a stalker… I took deep a breath as he saw me and came to sit near my… he was just a reminder of my parents now and I was trying not to think of them and him sitting next to me was not helping!

He sat down anyways. I know he probably just wanted to help… but I wanted to be alone right now… Well, wait, no I didn't I wanted to be alone… I wanted to be in someone's arms… I longed for those arms and this time it was not the arms of my mother… I don't know who's arms they were but I wanted to be in them so badly right now… and just with them…

I pushed that though aside… Maybe I'm going crazy I don't know…

He just sat next to me not saying anything…

But it was as if he was trying to tell me that he was there if I needed someone to talk to…

I don't get it… Why did he care so much? He was just a doctor… the doctor that was there when my father died….

**Carlisle POV (sorry for jumping around so much but I wanted you all to know what he was thinking)-**

When I arrived at the airport I was thinking how my kids were taking the news… There was no doubt that the now probably knew about Charlie's death and they probably figured out about Isabella being just like them…

I made it through the lines in a breeze and went to go sit and wait when I saw Isabella sitting there waiting to…

We must have had the same flight…

I went to sit by her just in case she wanted to talk… She was still crying

How could she still have tears? I mean has she not been crying all day?

But when I saw her expression as I walked up it was obvious she didn't want to talk to me… let alone see me… but I sat there just incase

I mean I have been through this before with my kids… All you can do is comfort them. You can't try to tell them you understand because you don't. Only they truly know the pain that they are in. And I can't imagine it.

When the plane finally boarded I sat next to her again leaving the space in between us empty… I know she wanted her space but I'm sure she'd rather want me here than some stranger… Or would she?

I don't know but it's too late now the plane is already taking off….

She didn't cry the rest of the plane ride but her face was still stained and her expression still pained…

When it landed we both got off and she went to go get her bag…. That's the last thing I saw before I was tackled…

**Okay kind of a cliffy… Oh well… I already have the next chapter ready but I'm thinking of redoing it…**

**The story in my head didn't go like this and just kind of came out like this…**

**But yeah… We will see…**

**I'm trying to think should I introduce Edward early on or not….**

**Oh and no playlist for this one either… Shocking I know but don't worry there will be….**

**I mean there is going to be a big twist in the story soon :**

**Yay!**

**lol**

**Oh and I'll be adding some pics to my profile soon...**

**when i get the next chapter up I will say if I do or not...**

**Bye**

**Kit-Kat**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so this should be wrapping up the sad stuff… I know this chapter should be sad but that was kinda hard to do… Do it's not.. Well not really.**

**Anyways I'll be putting pictures up on my profile I not going to say what it's not a big deal… Well I will right now… Her Jack that she wears to the funeral is on their along with her car... and the dress in this chapter is on there… Everything else like Edwards car and all… All the same. BTW I know this chapter is kinda out there but when I was typing this just came out. I really hope you like it but if not I don't remind redoing it just tell me XD**

**I hope… It should be in all Bella's POV and maybe the next in Edwards…**

**It's just Bella coming to Forks and all…**

**Oh but Yes the top is Carlisle POV… I mean I left off there so it only makes since… but it's not long**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight… Or any of the Cullen boys… sadly**

**Carlisle POV – **

I fell to the ground and when I was able to flip over I saw Alice-now being held by Edward- trying to come at me again. When she finally got loose she jumped up hugging me. I just chuckled and sat her down. Where does she get all this energy from?

Than Esme came up and kissed me. "They couldn't wait to see you so we all hopped in a car and raced down here".

I raised my eyebrow and Edward grinned.

I turned around to see Isabella was already gone.

Too bad I could have introduced her to my family. **(A/n Okay just in case your wondering Charlie had told him before she likes to be called Bella but he's not sure so yeah )**

We all walked out together and Alice was the first to speak up.

"Sooooo you went to visit the Swan girl huh?" She said looking down.

"Yeah, she's in pretty bad shape but I think her and Ed-"I cut myself off… I can't let my thoughts slip like that. I mean was I going insane… Edward raised an eyebrow at my but kept walking towards the parking lot. By this point he had his IPod in and was turning up his music. What I heard from his IPod made me think again that Him and Bella were meant to be. Kryptonite by Three doors down was playing. Ugh! I was letting my mind get ahead of me again. But I don't know what kept bringing me to this thought… I have never though like this before. Man, I feel like Alice right now.

I mean I just have this gut feeling that He could really help her… Just be there to comfort her….** (a/n Yes again… He 's not thinking couple wise but he's been through so yeah)**

We all got in our cars... Emse jumped into my Mercedes while Alice went in Edwards Volvo.

Than Esme turned to me and said, "What's on your mind?"

She always knew when something was up. "Nothing I'm just keep thinking that Edward can help Isabella… Help her cope with this all… I don't know why I keep thinking this but I can't stop thinking it. He went through this more recently than Alice and I think he can help. I'm just not sure if he is ready to help…"

She just blinked and nodded before saying, "You never know… maybe one day-"…

"Yeah, maybe one day…"

**Bella POV – **

It was hard for me taking a taxi on the way to my um… home?

I missed my car so much.

I dropped it off right before I went into the airport. It should arrive in 2-3 day… And let me say this… It better…

I miss its speakers…

I went up to my room and put on the song Kryptonite by Three Doors Down and tried not to think about being in my Dads house when my dad was dead…

I took a deep breath and pulled out my iPod before slipping into some sweats, a t-shirt and putting my hair up.

And I don't know why, where, or what made me do it… but I ran… I didn't know this town well and I could have gotten lost easily… But I ran… I don't know what I was expecting to happen but I couldn't stop… I was picking up speed… And I wouldn't stop. I didn't want to stop…

I was trying to sort out everything in my head…

What all these new feelings were…

What I was going to do now… truth is… I had no idea…

But I kept running… I got a couple whistles from some pervs no doubt but I ignored them…

When it was finally dark… I started heading home… going the way I had come from… and how I was lucky I remembered it all…

I know my plane had arrived at 5:30… 7:30 my old time… and by the time I got in the house it was nearing ten…

I took a shower before passing out on my bed…I woke to the house phone ringing… _What the hell? Who would be calling here?_ I looked at the time before running down to get the phone… 6:45 not near as much sleep as I wanted… although it was a school day I wasn't planning on going for awhile…

I picked up the phone to here a high shrill on the other side of the line… _What the heck?_

"Hello?" I said in a rather tired voice…

"Hi! I'm Alice Cullen and I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out or come over or something! Do you want a ride to school something? I know you don't have your car yet and-"The voice was cut off… You could tell the person was jumping up in down in excitement… who's up this early in the morning? Then I heard a small murmur in the back ground…. I heard about every other word...

"Alice!... sleep…. Shut… who….what?" Then I heard Alice I'm guessing scream.

"Shut Up, Edward! I'm on the phone with the Swan girl asking if she wants to hang out!" Then I heard a more familiar voice clearer saying.

"Alice, Is this really the best time to call her? It's early in the morning no doubt she wants her sleep and she just had a big loss… And your over here calling her like she's your best friend asking if she wants to go shopping?!"… Dr. Cullen…

"Yeah so? What better to get your mind off things than shopping?! Plus you're the one she said she looked like a mess" heard her say back…

That's enough I thought and hung up and went back upstairs and closed the door and let sleep take over…

I didn't wake again until 1:30… I groaned and got up… I knew Charlie's funeral was today… it was a small town, no need to wait…

I put on a black strapless dress that had a bow in the front…

If I had to go out in public today I was going to at least give them a good first impression.

Today was not as hard considering I didn't know my father as much and it seemed like forever ago that I was at my mother's f-f-funeral…

I pushed the thought aside and put on some make up so I didn't look like total crap…

I put on black high heels… no doubt looking like I'm going to a party… But I was too tired to care….

I realized I didn't have a car to drive to get there… Maybe I could just walk… I grabbed my coat and was heading to the door…

Than someone knocked at the door… who could be knocking?

I answered it anyways. Although it was not the safest thing to do what all can happen in a town as small as Forks? Other than what has already happened…?

Dr. Cullen was standing there in a black suit… with some kind of pixie... or energizer bunny or something by him…

Dr. Cullen was opening his mouth to say something when the little thing next to him beat him to it.

"Hi, I'm Alice Cullen!" She squealed stepping in front of him… Out of reflex I took a step back and Alice raised her eyebrow and stepped forward… Again I stepped back…

She got a hurt looked than 'humph'ed and turned around walking out the door to stand behind Dr. Cullen…

He chuckled than turned to me…

"Isabella, we were wondering if you would like to go with us to the funeral… This is my daughter Alice… And since she heard you don't have your car yet she suggested it…"

"Bella," I said… out of habit… I didn't like Isabella…

"Bella, sorry about that… Bella, Alice, Alice, Bella"

He said gesturing between us… Alice peeked from behind him and stepped forward and then… She ran up hugged me…

"Alice that's enough I think you have scared her into shock…"

She stopped and stepped back looking at me… I'm sure I looked puzzled… She shrugged and said she would be waiting in the car before skipping off.

"Sorry, she's a little…. Well… um… Jumpy… and extra jumpy because she thinks she thinks you'll probably make a good shopping partner… Shall we go?"He said turning around and gesturing to his car.

"Um, yes, sure, Thanks" I said stepping out.

Wow, I was being the safest person alive today. Then again Dr. Cullen is the one who told me about my father and was there. Nothing can happen though right? I didn't know this man well but still I did feel like I was safe around him…

We arrived to the grave site to see many people were already there and Alice hoped out grabbing my hand…

"You just have to meet my brother, Edward and mother, Esme! I know you'll love them... maybe you'll like Edward a little more than that who knows" She said skipping off. _What the hell was that supposed to mean?_

Plus how can someone be so happy at a funeral?

Alice ran off to a tall blonde male that embraced her… As soon as they touched she seemed to calm down… He raised his eyebrow in my direction while asking her something…

I went and circled around the grave and bundled up in my jacket… it was cold…

I looked up to see who all was here…

There were a couple of Police Officers… Some other people of course none of which I recognized…

There was a huge man weeping heavily… Well he looked about my age… and there was a Blonde girl standing next to him trying to comfort him… Well that's not something you see everyday…

Than Alice and her boyfriend I suppose, than Dr. Cullen and what looked to be his wife than… than there was a Bronze hair boy…. He looked about my age and he had intense green eyes…

He was staring at me and I couldn't help but stare back…

His eyes were intense on mine….

Then I heard a squeal and I instantly looked over to where if came from… Alice no doubt jumping up and down… The blonde male trying to calm her but that seemed impossible now… and I looked over to see the bronze haired boy still staring at me… His I eyes never left me… but I blushed and looked down…

Than the funeral started and only a few tear escaped… But there was a huge lump in my throat…

As soon as it was over I immediately turned to walk away… I wanted to get away now… I didn't want these people, that I didn't know, See me go psycho, or did I? That would get Alice off my back.

I was on the verge of a break down and I didn't want it to be in front of all these people I didn't even know…

I was walking away when an annoying Pixie tackled me to the ground…

"Alice!" I heard someone shout… I looked up to see the blonde haired male trying to get her off of me…

What was wrong with this girl was she possessed?

I stood up staring at her in shock breathing heavily because I had the wind knocked out of me…

All of a sudden I felt to strong arms wrap around my waist…

Alice had a grinned plastered on her face…

"Sorry, I didn't mean to knock you over but I tripped… but it was well worth it" she said and walked off dragging the blonde haired guy with he. _What. The. Heck? What is she talking about this time?_

The arms were still around my waist and than they were gone and turned around to see who they were but I only saw Alice, her boyfriend and the bronze hair boy running to the parking lot…

That was strange…

I started walking toward the parking lot when all of a sudden I was pulled up into a hug and I turned to see the one big guy that was crying. His face was stained with from the tears and the blonde was behind him looking like she was trying hard not to laugh.

"Um, Hi, I'm um… Emmett…" He said…. With that the blonde fell over laughing…

"Um Hi" I said before turning around and walking off. Normally I would be nice and say my name, but do I really want these people to know it?

"Wait! Aren't you the Swan girl! The one who lost all her family?-OUCH!-" I than heard the thump I saw Alice and the two boys turn around looking worried and I turned around to see the big one, Emmett rubbing the back of his head…

And then I fell to my knees and started crying again…

"Oh, wait I didn't mean it!" I heard another thump but I didn't look up to see what it was… I couldn't help it…

He was right I had nothing now and everyone here knew that…

I felt someone come up and wrap their arms around me then pick me up…

I didn't look to see who it was and I really didn't care…

I didn't really have a chance anyways… I blacked out….


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so I decided to keep chapter 4 how it was and now on to chapter 5 :**

**Okay so this going to have her view on the first day of school but first I decided to give you a treat…**

**Here's Edwards POV on seeing Bella :**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything else… yeah… Okay I think I got it all covered…**

**Edward POV-**

I woke to hear the little evil pixie screaming on the phone… I walked down to try to get her to shut up.

"Alice! I'm trying to sleep! Who's up this early anyways?! Just Shut Up Okay?-"I screamed and stopped and lowered my voice a bit before screaming"- Who are you on the phone with? What?"

By this time I was down the stairs seeing a red faced pixie getting ready to explode confetti… I yawned...

"Shut Up, Edward! I'm on the phone with the Swan girl asking if she wants to hang out!" Does she even know the girl?

Geeze, Dad just had to say she didn't look so good last night and now Alice won't drop it. She says she sees it as a good excuse to go shopping… again…

"Alice, Is this really the best time to call her? It's early in the morning no doubt she wants her sleep and she just had a big loss… And your over here calling her like she's your best friend asking if she wants to go shopping?!" My dad said walking up to Alice… How did Alice get her number anyways?

Hmmm I feel bad for the girl already… unless she's like Alice… Than I don't want to know…

"Yeah so? What better to get your mind off things than shopping?! Plus you're the one that said she looked like a mess" Alice said back to him… Wow even in the worst moments she is still thinking about shopping…

"Okay so Isabella..." She continued and I started to walk by her to go to the kitchen to get breakfast.

"Isabella?" I looked at her to see what was going on.

"Hello?" I saw her face go red…. I burst out laughing and fell on the floor.

"OMG! Edward it's all your fault she hung up… If it wasn't for you I could be at the mall by now but NO! Your fat mouth had to interrupt!" She screamed before marching off… I couldn't help it… I laughed harder…

I got ready for school and the rest of the school day passed normally by the time I got home dad was already there getting ready for the funeral… He asked me to go just in case and I didn't object so I ran up to change…

When I came down Alice was asking something about taking separate cars so she could go pick up the Swan girl without me scarring her off… I laughed again… Alice glared at me and Carlisle looked worried at the fact that Alice wanted to go to her house… alone…

"How about Esme and Edward go ahead and go to the funeral and we'll go see if she needs a ride" Carlisle said casually but Alice still pouted.

"Fine... I don't see why you guys don't trust me around her… It was Edward fault this morning..." She said.

"Hey! That was not my fault! You probably freaked her out by calling her so early acting like she was your best friend… how did you get her number anyways?"

"Carlisle gave it to me..." She stated simply.

"I did not." Carlisle said with a puzzled look.

I started laughing again than Alice said.

"Well when you leave a file on your desk that has her numbers in it you basically give them to me" She said and walked out the door with Esme following…

Carlisle looked at me and raised his eyebrows… "Wow that's kind of creepy" He said then walked out the door and I followed laughing.

Esme was already waiting by my Volvo.

Than we were off. It was a quiet ride there.

When we arrived there weren't many people there but others soon arrived.

Then I saw my dad's car pull up.

They were starting the prayer and I looked around to see Emmett still crying like a baby, my mother had silent tears coming down her eyes and my dad was trying to comfort her. All the officers were hudled up trying to comfort each other and some were crying.

I looked back at Emmett, I kind of felt bad this time… Because he was really upset. I've never seen him like this.

Charlie was like a second father he was around that often… I guess Emmett kind of bounded with him. Then I saw _her_….

I had never seen her before and she was extremely pretty… My jaw dropped and her eyes met mine…

Than Alice had to ruin it by squealing…

I didn't turn my head but the other girl did…

She met my gaze again than looked down and blushed…

_Wow_

Once the funeral was over, the girl only let a few tears escape and she quickly turned to leave…

I saw Alice running up to her but… She tripped… Over an um… grave… wow…

She basically bounced on her and Jasper quickly pulled tiny Alice up…

I couldn't help it right as I passed I turned around and wrapped my arms around the new girl…

She didn't seem to really notice

I was just mimicking how Jasper held Alice but when I did this Jasper raised an eyebrow and smirked….

Alice said she was sorry for tripping but was glad she did.

She and Jasper ran off towards the parking lot and I followed before she had a chance to see it was me.

I mean I didn't want her to think that I liked her… because I didn't….

She was just pretty.

Than we heard Emmett

"Um, Hi, I'm um… Emmett…" He said…. I ignored it because it was just him being him

"Um Hi" The other girl said… obviously not wanting to state her name.

"Wait! Aren't you the Swan girl! The one who lost all her family?" … when we heard Alice, Jasper, and I all turned around.

_What the hell was wrong with him?! Did he have to mention it!_

Rosalie Smacked him and then Isabella collapsed to her knees…

_Shit_

Alice, Jasper, and I ran over to where they were and Emmett said something else that earned him another smack from Rosalie…

I picked the girl up and she collapsed in my arms…

I knew we needed to get her out of here…

Poor girl…. I wish I could help…

I put her in the back of my Volvo and Alice jumped in telling me the way to her house…

We knew she would just want to be home… Once we got there though Alice ran up and opened the door…

"What now you have a house key too?" I asked while carrying her into her living room.

"No it was open" we sat her down on the sofa than Alice said we should just leave her.

I mean she might find it a little weird to wake up in her house with two strangers staring at her.

So we left a note with our numbers and left… what more could we do?

**I know short chapter but I didn't want to get ahead of myself…**

**But the next POV will be Bella in the next chapter… And it's BEYOND long…. I wrote it and got a head ache just looking at how many pages it was… So yeah injoy:**

**And it will be the start of one of my dramatic turns… yay!**

**Oh about why Alice is all happy and preppy. Well you'll find out in the next chapter but… wait no I can't spoil it now :**

**Thanks to all that reviewed :**

**Kit-Kat**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh it's chapter six…**

**Okay like I said before**

**This is all going to be in BPOV**

**Now remember when we first started I said the thing with the playlist… yeah be prepared for a big one here :… yay and it begins…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any hot guys in it…**

**BPOV (yes I'm starting where I left off)-**

I woke to the roar of a car outside… Must be the neighbors or something…

I was on the couch… I don't really know how I got and I didn't care enough to think about it… There was a piece of paper on the table next to me… Alice and Edward…

I knew I wouldn't be calling either one… probably ever…

I got up and went upstairs to get ready for the day… I saw the time… 6:30… Ugh this better not become a habit…

I took a shower than blow dried and straighten my hair…

I put on a white long sleeve shirt than a winter vest over it and nice dark blue jeans and black boots…

Well I had the boots on until I put on my converse when I decided to go for a walk… I'd rather not die when I was walking…

It was such a nice morning… there was a little bit of sun but it kept getting covered by the clouds…

I just kept walking… I finally found a nice meadow… I had no idea where I was but I sat down and cried

Not because I was lost or because of anything like that…

But I cried because I missed my mom…

I clutched the locket that I had on… it was the one that my mother gave me for my birthday… Then I got up and went back home… It didn't take that long to find out where I was but when I got home I went straight to my room…

I felt lonely though… with no one there…

Like I was on my own and I was… and I knew I would have to look into all the money I had and… UGH bills…

I turned on my IHome and If Everyone Cared by Nickleback came on…

I sang along… But soon had to stop because I was sobbing again…

I started to unpack… there was nothing more for me to do…

I could look into selling old stuff I didn't need any more… I mean this was my house now… it just felt kind of weird going through all or Charlie's things thinking of what I want to keep and just throwing away the rest…

I finished unpacking my suit case and took out my digital camera…

Taking pictures of every room and everything in the house…

For memory sake….

But the weird thing is while I was doing this I still felt numb and empty… Like the day of my mother's funeral…

It's hard to think it was only what two days ago?

I still missed her so much… but being here just felt like summer again and Charlie was never home for the summer anyways… but I also had nothing to do…

Than the song changed upstairs and The way I am by Eminem came on…

And my past came over me

_flashback_

"_Oh come on Bella… It's not that bad… One drink can't hurt you… Please for me" Meredith gave me her puppy dog eyes…_

"_No I'm the one that has to drive home tonight I don't want to also be the one on the news… dead" I replied… I had never been one to drink but my crew had…_

"_Oh come on Marc'so already drunk and now I have no body to play beer pong with… "Jessie said… He grabbed Meredith around the waist and pulled her to the table..._

_end flashback_

I was always one to speak my mind… I hung with tougher crowds but was always safe…Until the accident…

My friend Jeremy was drunk… Drove home… Died…

I was put in private school after that and got close to my mom because I didn't like the snobby girls that went there….

A couple people called the house but I ignored all of them not even wanting to hear the voice mails…

I had nothing to do and now I was bored… huh maybe I should start going to school...

You know to keep my mind off my m-mom and all…

I sat down on the floor at the edge of my bed….

Taking deep breaths… I'd rather get it all out now that later…

But I couldn't… I laughed at all the memorized of me and my mom… when we went to the zoo… But then I cried… again… when I realized none of those things could ever happen again…

I decided I would go to school tomorrow… no doubt everyone already knew most of my life story….

I got cleaned up and went to bed without eating… I knew my stomach couldn't handle it…

I woke the next morning at 5:30… probably because I went to bed at what…. 6:30 last night….

I put on something simple not wanting to draw to much attention to me…

I put on a black Striped Banded-Hem Tunic and jeans with my black converse…

I put my hair and light curls and ate some cereal…

The school wasn't far from my house but I still didn't have my car… and I would walk… but it was pouring and I didn't want to ruin my hair.

I pulled out my cell and called the number I said I would never call… Alice…

It rang only one before a high pitch voice picked up.

"Hello?" The overly hipper pixie said.

My voice was a little shaky but I said it anyways, "Hey, Um Alice? It's Bella and it's pouring here and I still-"I was cut off by her squealing…

"Say no more say no more I'm on m- Edward! Put down my shoes right now or your cd collection is burned!" Then she hung up… Wow

I waited only 5 minutes before there was a fast knock at the door… I opened to see the bronzed haired boy from the funeral leaning against the side of my house and Alice bouncing up and down beside him… When I stepped out both their jaws dropped…

Did I look THAT bad?!

"O-M-G! You look AMAZING! You are so going to be my bff from now on… I can see it!" I again backed away and the bronze hair boy laughed at my reaction…

I still didn't know his name…

"Um, hi… And you are…"

He instantly straightened up… "Edward Cullen…"

"Bella Swan "I said sticking out my hand to shake it…. And he did...

We walked to his car well not without Alice saying something again.

"Eddy, stop looking at her- OUCH!"

I turned around to see Alice rubbing her arm and Edward trying not to laugh.

I raised my eyebrow and he shrugged and opened our doors.

On the way to school they asked me a little about myself but all too soon we pulled up into the parking lot… but we were early… Edward must have seen my confusion when I looked at the clock.

"We got here early so you could pick up your schedule…" Oh okay….

As soon as I was stepping out of the car Alice grabbed my arm and pulled me toward the school…

Soon we were in the office with my schedule in hands…

"Hmm… we have every other class together… YAY!" She said jumping up and down clapping her hands…

"Okay lets go to our first period… "I groaned as she pulled me along… maybe I should have stayed home.

The first half of the school day went by pretty good. I didn't cry or break down or anything so for me that's an up. There was also the fact that half the guys in the school were looking at my ass and half the girls gave me disgusted looks. It's not like I wearing anything inappropriate or anything so what the heck?

Alice grabbed my hand and rushed me to the lunch room and I had to say I was kind of warming up to her. Kind of. We sat at the table with all the kids I had seen yesterday and they all introduced themselves.

"Hi there. I'm Jasper Alice's-"

"Boyfriend!!" she interrupted him and he shook my hand. Before I knew it I was up in the air in a massive hug. When I was finally on the ground again I turned around.

"Hi I'm Emmett… Um sorry about yesterday and all I just… Yeah" he said shaking my hand with a goofy grin on his face.

"And I'm Rosalie his _girlfriend_" She said looking me up and down while shaking my hand.

"Oh come on Rose I don't think she is going to want to steal your boyfriend from you" Alice said from behind me.

Rose seemed to let out a breath. _Did I threaten her? She was so pretty how can I do that? Oh well I'm not complaining._

"Fine, than you can call me Rose" She said with a smile.

"Wait are you single?" Emmett said raising one eyebrow. That is until Rose hit him upside the head.

"WHAT!? I was just asking for Ed-"He was cut off by her hitting him on the head again.

Jasper fell over laughing beside Alice. Yeah, if I wasn't confused before I was now. I did have a pretty good idea who they were talking about though when Edward walked in and walked over to us. He stood by me and looked at Rose and said "So what he do this time?" I looked over and saw Emmett still rubbing the back of his head and Jasper was just now getting a hold of himself. Rose looked between the two of us and smiled before walking off. Than we all went down and sat at our table. I still was not eating much after the funerals. I just couldn't really stomach both food and the loose of my family.

All the girls sat on one side of the table and all the guys on the other. "Oh but I wanted to sit by the Swan girl!" Emmett cried earning yet _another _smack.

"She has a name!" Rose said before looking confused and I realized I had never told them my name.

"Bella" I said and Jasper looked kind of baffled for a minute.

"Doesn't that mean beautiful in French or something?" he asked and I turned and nodded.

"Edward to you think Bella's name suits her?" Alice said and I stiffened.

_What the heck?! I didn't even know the guy and it's already going to beyond awkward to be around him. I didn't even like him so why was she doing this?_

I looked down before deciding I should look at him because if I looked down that would make them think that I liked him, and I didn't. I turned forward and looked up to see him staring at me. I knew I should probably help him out because he probably didn't want to hurt my feelings. "Alice, I don't even know him don't you think that's a little awkward to ask between strangers?" I said casually.

"Oh that's non-since. I mean just this morning I saw him looking at yo- OUCH!"

"Did you just kick my girlfriend?" Jasper said trying to decide whether or not to get up.

"Jasper-"Emmett said in a fake sophisticated voice that made me want to laugh"- I believe Eddy here didn't want your girlfriend informing the lovely Bella here that he was looking at her ass this morning".

With that everyone at the table-besides Edward- fell off their seats laughing. I couldn't help it I did the same. The way he said it. When we finally got back in our seats the whole cafeteria was looking at us. I better make this easier for Edward because he looked like he was going to explode, breaking down, or jump over the table. I never had the chance before he stormed out of the lunch room.

"Um, maybe I should go talk to him" I was always one to help and I kind of felt bad.

"Yeah he's in his car no doubt here's a spare key" Jasper said handing it to me. I raised my eyebrow as he handed me the key and he just shrugged and with that I left to go find him.

It wasn't hard, you could hear his music from Canada. I went straight to the car and tried to open the door but it was looked… He turned down his music and rolled down the window a bit. "Go Away!" was all he said before rolling it back up. _Wow how mature._

I pulled out the spare key Jasper had given me and opened the door and didn't even hesitate before getting in and slamming the door.

"Dude, What the heck?" He said when I had finished closing the door. I just smiled and held up the spare. He tried to grab it but I was too fast at putting it back in my pocket.

"Fine-"He said turning down his music "-What do you want?"

He was angry no doubt so I got straight to the point, but not before stating my own opinion...

"You have quiet the temper-"I turned and looked at him and he was pissed looking out the front window."- Anyways just wanted to say you weren't the only pervert looking at me today." By this point my temper got the best of me. I got out and slammed the door and walked away I heard him shout for me to wait but I didn't listen. I kept walking towards the school and by the time I got in there was no doubt my face was a fire red. I went to my chemistry class and sat down. Alice was sitting in front of me and she turned around as soon as I sat down were the teacher told me to.

"So how did it go?" She squealed.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"What did you say?! What did he say tell me _everything_!"

"I got in called him a pervert and got out" I simply stated and her jaw dropped.

"_You WHAT?!"_ but before she or I could say anything else the bell was ringing and the last of the students were coming in.

Than Edward came in and walked my way.

I looked over to see that the seat next to me still empty. _Crud_.

He sat next to me but didn't say anything. He just looked frustrated.

The rest of the day went by like a normal school day would then I realized. I rode here with Edward and I highly doubt that he wants me in his car again. I could walk home. It wasn't that far and even if it was raining I wasn't planning on going out again tonight. But before I could decide anything else Alice grabbed me and put me in his car. He got in and didn't even look over at me but started to drive. But started to drive the _wrong_ way. Uh oh.

"Um, my house is back that way" I said gesturing behind us.

"I know" Edward said smirking at my comment.

_Where the heck were they taking me…? Oh no they were kidnapping me… Great._

"May I ask where it is you are taking me then?" I said getting a little pissed now. I wanted nothing more than to be alone at my house.

"Nope" he said a grin now plastered on his face.

"Hey Edward. You see the pole up there?" I asked with a smile playing on my lips.

"Yeah what about it?" He said now no longer smiling but looking worried and confused.

"Yeah if you don't tell me where we are going than your precious little car…. Well lets just say it will be a part of the pole." I said in a very serious tone no longer even smiling but staring at him…. Or more like glaring.

"Oh jeeze Bella it's nothing to get worked up about! I just asked Edward to take you to our house!" Alice interrupted from the back seat.

"And why did you ask him to do that that?" I said turning around in my seat so I could see her face.

"Well I knew you didn't have to ask permission to come so I didn't think it was a big deal." She said with a shrug.

"So you though just because I don't have a dad here anymore-"I started with a gulp trying to keep the water works held back "-that you could kidnap me. Alice, don't you think I might want sometime to myself?" I asked in an angry tone. I couldn't help it though. If I _did _breakdown I didn't want her to be there when it happened I would want to be alone.

"Oh come on lighten up. You need to get out more instead of being all depressed and all." She said now pouting. That's it I was pissed now.

"Alice, my mother _and_ father JUST died and so I kind of think I have a right to be a little depressed every now and then!" I said a little too loud. But I could no longer hold it back. The tears of rage and sorrow started coming down my face. Edward turned and saw.

"Alice maybe we should take her home…" he trailed off.

"NO!" She replied.

"Alice she's obviously upset and you're not making it any better" He replied in and even voice.

"I said NO! She needs to get over it sooner or later!" With that Edward slammed on his breaks.

"ALICE! Maybe you don't remember your parents' deaths but I sure as heck remember mine and I know that you are not helping her right now. She needs time Alice. You can't just expect her to be all happy that her family is dead…!" He screamed. I stopped and turned around. Her parents dead? But I though Dr. Cullen and his wife were her parents. I looked at her and I saw tears starting to peak over her eyes. _What the heck was going on?_

Edward turned around and started the car again. I no longer looked to see which way he was going but when I did turn to him I saw tears going down his face too. I didn't want to ask because that would be rude but I did want to know. Maybe now just wasn't the best time. We pulled up to a three story white house. It was gorgeous but I had too many tears in my eyes to admire it. They both got out of the car and I followed.

Alice opened the door and ran up to her room I'm guessing. I didn't know what to do so I just kind of stood there. A brown hair lady came up but when she did I turned around, I didn't want anyone to see me like this.

"Wha-"she started but Edward cut her off.

"Not now mom. I'll explain later." He said before putting his arm around my waist which I probably wouldn't have noticed it was there if he hadn't of been leading me up the stairs. We went to a room. I can't really say much about it because there were too many tears in my eyes to be able to see anything. He led me to a bed and allowed me to sit down before he walked into another door that was in the room picked out some clothes and walked to a bathroom. I just sat there for a little while before curling up into a ball and putting my head down. I heard the sink water running and I realized how the tears had made my face dry. So I got up and as soon as I did he walked out of the bathroom. He saw me and gestured for me to enter it and he went walked by me and went up to a stereo. I went in and splashed some cold water on my face before turning and looking in the mirror. Man was I a mess.

My eyes were red and puffy and my face was bright red. Some of my hair was in my face so I did my best to clean myself up. I splashed some water in my eyes and that helped bring down the redness. I looked down and realize I still had my book bag around my neck. I opened and sure enough my purse was in it. Good at least I remember to bring this. I opened it up and pulled out some eye drops to help reduce the red a little more. Something you learn to always have on you when your parents die. I pulled out the brush and gently went through my hair so I would not ruin it and I reapplied the make-up I needed to before putting it all away.

It was still a little hard to see because my contacts were misty from all the tears but I was in a plain bathroom. Nothing really special about it. I walked out and I saw Edward lying on his bed listening to Kryptonite **(A/N I know this song again but I love it so much… It's my favorite at the moment)**. I don't know what came over me, but as I walked in he looked so peaceful with his eyes closed. He opened them and looked over me then smiled. He had his hands behind his head and he was wearing jeans with a chain on them and a black button up shirt. He closed his eyes again just listening to the music and I went over and sat at the edge of his bed. I was facing the direction of the bathroom taking in the song as well, but at that moment I felt to strong arms go around my waist and pull me down.

I don't know what came over me but I moved closer to him and he held me tighter. It just felt _right_. That or just having someone there to hold me felt nice. Finally the song ended and we just sat there for awhile as it slipped to the next song. I didn't really know what came on because I fell asleep right when it was changing. I'm guessing he did too because by the time I woke up it was 6:30 and someone was banging on the door saying it was time for dinner.

We both sat up super fast and before I knew it I was sitting at the other end of the bed.

He looked at me for a moment, probably shocked that I moved away from him so fast.

His stereo was still on and why does it always rain on me? By Travis was playing.

I looked back up at Edward and I saw he was still staring at me. He got up and walked over to the side of the bed I was sitting on and picked me up embracing me. We stayed like that before someone banged on the door again. "Edwaaarrrrrrdddddd! Hurry up I'm hungry and we can't eat until you're down there!" I heard Alice's voice. Edward released me and walked over to his door unlocking it. Alice jumped into the entry way and then she saw me and gasped. "Um, hi Bella I didn't know you were still here. I though Edward would have taken you home." She said looking over my appearance no doubt probably checking to make sure I had my bra and stuff on.

"Um, yeah I fell asleep I guess" I said rubbing the back of my head…

I started towards the door but Alice blocked my way.

"Oh! Okay well you can stay for dinner if you want Bella!" She said with a smile and a look that said 'what were you two doing in here with the door locked'.

"No thanks I'm not hungry. I think I need to be heading home though."

"I'll take you" Edward said grabbing his keys off his night stand.

"Oh... Okaaay" Alice said looking back and forth between the two of us.

"What?" I said acting innocent. She sighed and walked away. Edward lightly set his hand on the small of my back guiding me down the stairs and out the front door to his car.

I silently got in and he walked over to the driver's side and started the car.

It was a silent ride home but it wasn't awkward or anything. When we got to my house I looked over to thank him but he was already getting out of the car to open my door. He again guided me to front of my house. I unlocked the door and started to walk in before I turned to Edward. His hair was a little messy. No wonder Alice had been looking at use weird I'm sure I looked the same. I was opening my mouth to say something but what happened next was beyond unexpected.

I was pushed up against the wall of my house and his lips were… On _mine_… I don't know why or what was really going on in my mind when I was kissing him back. By the time we drew apart we were both breathing heavily. He just looked into my eyes before leaving.

I closed the door and tried to take in what just happened.

I went up stairs and turned on my stereo turning it to Goodbye My Lover by James Blunt. I turned it up really loud before turning to take a shower and passing out yet again.

**Okay I know… Shocker right…. I have a feeling you guys are going to hate me for what I plan to do next cough looks away**

**I might do the end of this chapter in Edwards POV along with the next couple of days… I don't know… We'll see :**

**Ugh this Chapter was SO long… over 4,000 words and 10 pages long… I didn't know it was getting that long… So yeah I hope you liked it… Oh and BTW the whole him holding her and all…**

**It's all a comfort thing. They all feel empty losing their families and having someone there makes them feel better so that's what happened okay? They just got a little carried away… It's normal… Oh and BTW I chose Goodbye My Lover at the end cuz that's what came on my IPod **

**Okay I don't know if yall get why Alice is trying to act happy and all but it's because she does not like to see people down because when this happend to her she was you know sad and alone and does not want to see that happen to Bella...**

**Make since?**

**Kit-Kat**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay I know I kinda left it at a cliffy and all but here's a short chapter in Edward point of view starting from when they were walking up the house steps…. Enjoy!**

**EPOV-**

I put my arm around her waist and walked her up the stairs. She looked so broken and all I wanted to do was comfort her. I took her to my room and led her to the bed so she could sit down. I walked to my closet grabbed some clothes and went to go change in my bathroom.

I looked at myself in my mirror. I wasn't too bad. My cheeks were red of course but not that much. My eyes were just a light shade of pink.

I could hear Bella sobbing from in here. No doubt she probably looked worse than me.

I changed than washed my face to get the tears away.

I can't believe I let myself cry like that, and in front of someone I don't really even know. I should even hate her after what she said at school. I guess that was just a reaction to the way I acted though so I shouldn't hold it against her. When I walked out of the bathroom I saw her standing up looking my way. I knew she probably wanted to wash up to so I gestured for her to go ahead and went to my stereo while she got cleaned up.

I put it on Bleed It Out by Linkin Park and went to my bed and closed my eyes. I heard Bella in the bathroom washing her face than I heard her start going through her bag. Girls.

I started letting the music get to me listening to the words. Than it changed to By Myself by Linkin Park.

I started to think about my parent's death. Although it was a while ago I still remember it very clearly. I was only about 12 when I lost them.

Alice lost hers when she was like 6 or something. So she does not remember it as much but it still gets to her every now and then. I heard my father's car arrive but I didn't think much of it. I just sat there still listening to my music. _Myself, I can't rely on myself… I can't hold on… I've lost so much and I'm so afraid I'm out of touch… How do you expect… I will know what to do_… The music sang and I remembered how alone I felt when my parent died. I sucked back another sob.

I knew Alice was just trying to help. She did a good job but Bella still needs her alone time every now and then. Alice was just trying to keep her mind off of it. Trying to distract Bella and probably herself too. You couldn't really blame her though. Kryptonite came on then. This way always one of my favorite songs. That's when I realized that the water had stopped and I looked over to the bathroom and I saw Bella standing. She looked stunning even after crying her eyes out. I let out a smile than closed my eyes again.

I felt the bed shake a little and opened my eyes to see Bella sitting at the edge of the bed staring in the direction of the bathroom. I felt the need to comfort her because I had been through this before. I remembered how alone I felt and I didn't want her to feel that way to if she didn't have to. So I grabbed 

her around her waist and pulled her down towards me. At first she seemed startled but she soon recovered and moved closer to me. I just held her tighter and being like that just felt _right_. The song was coming to an end and all of a sudden my eye lids felt heavy.

I drifted in a light peaceful sleep and I woke to someone banging at my door saying something about dinner.

I realized Bella was still in my arms and than she was gone and I sat up startled.

She was across the bed where she had been sitting before. She looked at me with a bit of a puzzled expression before turning around and looking at the bathroom door again.

I got up and walked around the bed to where she was sitting and picked her up and hugged her.

She hugged me back and for some reason I just wanted to stay like that.

That is until someone banged at the door. "Edwaaarrrrrrdddddd! Hurry up I'm hungry and we can't eat until you're down there!" I heard Alice's voice. I walked to my door, glad that I got a lock on it a year ago, and opened it. Alice looked at me than behind me and gasped. "Um, hi Bella I didn't know you were still here. I thought Edward would have taken you home." She said looking up and down at Bella. Probably thinking we were doing something that we didn't want her to know about.

"Um, yeah I fell asleep I guess" Alice had a doubtful look in her eye and I turned to see Bella rubbing the back of her head innocently. She still had her bag around her neck.

Bella started walking towards the door but was stopped by Alice.

"Oh! Okay well you can stay for dinner if you want Bella!" She said with a smile and a look that said 'what were you two doing in here with the door locked'.

"No thanks I'm not hungry. I think I need to be heading home though."Bella replied.

"I'll take you" I said grabbing my keys from my nightstand. I would rather not be bombarded with questions from Alice right now.

"Oh... Okaaay" Alice said looking back and forth between the two of us.

"What?" Bella asked sounding innocent. Alice sighed and walked away. I put my hand lightly on her back and led her down the stairs and to the car.

I opened the door and she got in and I walked over to the driver's side to start the car.

The ride to her house was silent and I didn't mind. I did want to hear her voice again. She sounded so sweet, innocent, I liked it. When we got there I got out of the car to open the door and led her to the front of her house. She took out her key and opened it. She started to walk in but she stopped and turned around.

I don't know what came over me but I couldn't help what happened next.

I had her pushed up against her house and I was kissing her. To my surprise she was kissing me back and her hands were going around my neck. When she finally pulled away we were both breathing heavily. We looked into each other's eyes for a moment before I turned to leave and she went into her house.

I was on my way back to my house and all these thoughts kept going into my mind.

_What just happened?_

_Why did I just kiss her? And she kissed me back!_

_Did that mean she liked me or was she just doing it not to be rude?_

_More importantly what's going to happen now?_

_I was going to have to take her to school and if not I sat next to her!_

_And now Alice was going to be asking what happened and what was I suppose to say? What would Bella want me to say?_

_Would she want people to know or would she not?_

_Oh God, what had I gotten myself into?_

**Wow Edward is confused… I know you guys are wondering about what is going to happen with his family but I was going to skip all that… Unless you want me to add it. Than I have no problem with it :**

**Don't worry I would make it interesting. But just tell me if you want me to add it or not.**

**Bye , Kit-Kat**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay I know I left the end of that one in a cliffy for him but I'm going to Bella's POV**

**Hehe… Oh look another dramatic turn! I know I'm evil mhuahaha**

**BPOV – **

I woke up the next morning in a daze. My eyes hurt like crazy and I went and washed my face. Ugh… School again… I know I didn't have to go but I would rather not be making all this stuff up.

I went to my closet and started going through all the clothes I had. I was still wearing shorts and a t-shirt that I put on last night when I got out of the shower when the door bell rang. I ran down to open and was surprised to see Alice there dressed and ready for school. There was a car outside but before I could see what kind it was speeding away.

"Hey, I hope you don't mind me coming over" she said starting to back away. I know regretting coming here.

"It's fine" I said yawning, gesturing for her to come in. She quickly came in and I closed the door and headed for the stairs. I still wasn't really sure why she was here. If she just wanted to say sorry she could have called or done it at school.

"Can I get you anything?" I asked before continuing up the stairs.

"No, I uh… kind of came to help you get ready" she said looking around embarrassed.

"Alice… I'm 16 I can handle getting ready on my own"

"I know but I-uh-I wanted to help you pick out an outfit and all"

"Ugh, fine come upstairs with me" I said as I finished going up the stairs and turned to my room.

I heard her squeal and follow me up.

I went back to my closet and when she came in she gasped. Whether for my room or closet I don't know.

My room was simply white carpeted with a nice queen size bed up against the wall with white bed sheets that had a read heart in the middle lined with black. On my walls I have black and white painting and photos and on the wall opposite of my bed I had a small flat screen tv hung up. I had a dark wooden desk with my laptop on it. I loved my room. It was just so comfy for me. My closet was rather small but you still had a little bit of room to walk in. I had rather nice clothes or so I though. The top shelves held all my hat, bags, est. while below the clothes I had a few different pairs of shoes.

I looked back at her and she was staring at me with wide eyes.

"I _love_ your room, closet, clothes, _EVERYTHING_!" she said the words rushing out of her mouth.

"Um, thanks" I said turning back to my closet.

Alice stared at all my clothes and then started picking up everything asking me to wear this or that.

I decided on some faded jeans with a white tank top and a grey polka dot jacket over it. I also put on my grey converse and straightened my hair.

"It looks good but you have so much prettier clothes! Why don't you show it off?" Alice whined.

"Because I already have half the males in the school looking at me and all the girls hate me… Why make it more?" I said before grabbing my bag and putting my books and things in it.

"Because you can" Alice stated simply and we went down stairs. I grabbed a granola bar and we still had time so Alice and I sat down at my table and started talking.

"So…" she started and I turned to look at her.

"What happen yesterday between you and Edward?" she said staring at me. I stiffened… _did she know about last night? Did he tell her? I mean she is his sister… Should I tell her? Would he want me to or not…. Ugh_

"Nothing, I fell asleep in his room after crying and then he took me home…" She looked at me in question, obviously not believing that's all that happened.

"Then why was the door locked?" she said raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know when we got there he led me upstairs and went to go change while I cried. When he came out of the bathroom I went in to get cleaned up and then I came out sat on his bed than fell asleep. Now can you please stop bringing it up… kind of a sore subject you know…" I said still trying to act casual. She let out a sigh but let it go.

Then there was a honk from outside and we both got up.

There sitting outside was the Volvo. I took a deep breath before heading towards it. Alice saw my reaction and looked at me with worried eyes. I knew I couldn't ask to sit in the back now or she would know something was up so I got in the front like I did yesterday.

Edward was in the driver's seat, nervous no doubt.

I was hoping Alice would let everything go but now that she had us both in one place she saw it as the perfect opportunity to jump us.

"Edward, Bella told me _everything_" She said and I turned at her with an expression that said 'what the heck?'

Edward got all shaky and nervous. "You told her we kissed?!" He all but shouted. _Idiot!_

Alice gasped in the back seat. "No," I stated simply "you did."

I basically growled the words and now Alice was jumping up and down in the back seat and just to piss him off I said "Oh and we kissed?" he looked at me confused and I continued "I thought you sucked my face off"

He was getting irritated now. "If I kissed you and you didn't like me than _why_ did you kiss me back?" I opened my mouth to say something than quickly shut it.

Tears pricked the edges of my eye threatening to leap. I felt like a slut. I knew this guy for what. A day? And here I was kissing him last night and not even knowing why. When we pulled into the school parking lot I opened my door and literally ran into the school.

Alice shouted my name and so did Edward and I knew they were following but I ran into the bathroom and just cried. I couldn't stop. Let the sobs over take me yet again. School started and I got a text from Alice saying 'where are you?' I wasn't going to reply but I went ahead and said I found a ride home and with that I called a cab.

After I had paid I went inside and broke down crying again. I couldn't stop.

_I didn't love or like for that matter, Edward Cullen and yet I had kissed him last night and liked it._

I sat down on the sofa and curled up in a ball than I heard someone knock. I ignored it but they wouldn't stop. I finally went to answer but I stopped right when I got there. I looked like crap right now I didn't want anyone to see me. Than my phone rang. I didn't recognize the number but I picked it up anyways.

"Hello" I said not know what to expect.

"Open the damn door it's soaking out here"-Edward-

"Why should I? Maybe I'm not home!" I replied. I could tell he was getting angrier.

"Bella I know you're in there because I heard you crying when I pulled up, now open the door!" He said again and I finally obeyed.

As soon I opened it I was off the ground in a hug. I pushed him away. He looked puzzled and… hurt?

"Listen Bella-" I cut him off not wanting to hear anymore.

"I don't like you okay! I don't know what came over me last night but it was just one kiss and it will never happen again." I trailed off and the look in his eyes was pain. _Did he like me?_

'I know same here I shouldn't have done that it was wrong I'm sorry but I-" He started than stopped. "Never mind I'll go".

For some reason the thought of him leaving hurt me. I knew it was probably because I didn't like being alone all the time. I let him go though. Because I _didn't_ like him and I didn't want him to think that I did.

I closed the door and I cried again. But this time it wasn't because I didn't have my mother her to tell me it's alright and what to do, but because I just hurt someone that was trying to help me.

At lunch my phone rang again but this time I recognized the number.

"Hi Alice,"

"_What did you do to him?!"_ She screamed.

"What do you mean? I didn't do anything to anyone." I said back. My anger was rising in me.

"Yes you did I've never seen him this down before! I-just-I-" she started than she was crying.

"Alice why don't you come over?" I said feeling bad for her. I had no idea what was wrong but she was a friend even if I had only known her a short time and since she was my friend I had to comfort her anyway I could.

"Okay" She said in a small voice "wait, I can't leave him though"

I still wasn't sure who she was talking about.

"Then why don't you bring him too?" I said calmly. For all I know it could be a dog.

"Okay" was all she said before hanging up. Then there was a knock at the door. There was no way that could be her. When I opened the door there was a middle aged man outside the door with a clipboard… and my _keys_…. YAY! My cars here.

I signed where we said than I saw the Volvo pull up. I waved at Alice as she got out and left the door open as I walked to the kitchen to get some water since my throat was dry from all the crying.

I heard her and someone else walk in and close the door.

"Alice, I'm going to go and wash my face upstairs there's a bathroom in the down stairs hall and upstairs hall if you need to get cleaned up!" I shouted before heading toward my own bathroom to clean my face. I had eye drops in the cabinet in here so I didn't need to get my bag. I heard her arguing with someone down stairs but I couldn't make out the voice.

I sat on my bed while I heard the other to sinks and toilets going off, then Alice was in my room.

"I told him to meet us up here" she said sitting down on my bed.

"Alice, who is _he_?" I said finally wanting to know who she was talking about. Hers eyes widen in alarm.

"He.Um.I. What?" She finally said. I looked at her puzzled. _What was wrong with her?_

"Who did you bring with you?" I said again.

"Listen Bella, I , um… Screw it… It's Edward" My eyes widened in shock. She had said that he was a wreck on the phone. Did what I say really hurt him that much?

"He really likes you Bella whether he realizes it or not I know he likes you. I can see it." She said.

"Even if he did like me Alice what make you think I like him too?" Alice's eyes widened even more if that was possible.

"You don't like him? You kissed him thought!" She said in shock

"Nope, and I didn't mean to… I got caught up in the moment." I said straight forward, it was true.

"Oh, well that changes things…" She said and looked away… Then she started crying… I hugged her and let her cry…

"Alice what's wrong?" I said getting worried….

"Bella you don't see it do you?" she said looking up into my eyes… "Edward is just like you… he lost his family not too long ago… He never really came back from being depressed even after Esme and Carlisle adopted him. He never bounced back, but just seeing him around you. It's like you are his antidepressant or something. "-She thought a moment than added-"but you don't give him suicidal thoughts, at least I hope not. He doesn't see it but the rest of us do. Those little sparkles in his eye when he's around you." She finished and looked down.

All of a sudden we heard footsteps coming up the stairs and we both looked at my door. What were we suppose to do?

That's when I finally got a good look at Edward. He was good looking no doubt but he was... he looked… depressed… He had faded marks up and down his arms and he looked sad. I gasped when I realized what he had done to himself. He looked up at me and I met his gaze. At that moment I wanted to run up and comfort him. At that moment I wanted to _l-love h-him_. I don't know why I wanted him than I guess I just felt bad. I looked away and I tried to steady my breathing but I was shaking… a lot. Alice notice.

"Bella? Bella! Are you okay?... Edward something's wrong! She won't stop shaking!" I heard fast foot steps and everything went into a whirl of colors… My eyes were open but I couldn't see anything and I was still shaking I couldn't stop. I tried to say I was fine but I couldn't talk. I tried to blink to something… anything… I saw clouds and I heard shouting. I couldn't make out the words though… What was wrong with me?

Next I knew I was in a car and I blacked out.

By the time I woke up I knew just where I was. A hospital. My heart rate was going abnormally fast and I was taking short fast breaths. Before I knew it Alice was at my side.

"Oh my gosh Bella! Are you okay?" She was shaking a little bit but I saw other figures in the room. It took me awhile to identify each one. Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward were all in the room looking worried. In fact some had tear stains.

"What happen?" I asked… Well tried to ask. It was more like a croak and my throat felt like sand paper.

"Oh my gosh Bella! We almost lost you! Why? Why would you do that to yourself?" Alice asked again and I saw tears coming down her face.

"What are you talking about Alice?"

"Bella, why haven't you been eating?" A different voice replied. Almost shouting. I looked over to see Edward. His face was red, he had been crying.

I sat and thought for a little. Had it really been that long since I had eaten something?

Then someone else walked in, Dr. Cullen. He looked disappointed.

"Anything you would like to say Bella?" he asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about" I said, and it was true.

"Bella we know you haven't been eating!" Edward screamed.

"Edward! Now's not the time!" Dr.Cullen said to him. Then he turned back to me.

"Bella you had a panic attack from a lack a food. It's quiet common in Anorexic patients. When was the last time you ate?" he said.

I thought but I couldn't remember. "I-I don't know. It really hasn't been the top thing on my to-do list. I ju-just can't remember". I said and it was true. I wasn't trying to starve myself like I'm sure they were thinking.

Dr. Cullen let out a deep breath than said "after they died than?" I knew what he was asking. I nodded.

He took another deep breath. "Bella I don't think it's a good idea that you be staying alone than. I don't want this continue and I don't think you'll get better if you don't have anyone there to watch over you and make sure that you do eat normally"

"Than what do you suggest I do? Go live with a relative?" I said sarcastically.

"No! Dad can she? Please?" Alice said from beside me.

"It's up to her" He said turning around and leaving. Alice screamed and clapped her hands.

"Alice he said it's up to her I highly doubt she's going to want to be staying with us" Edward said.

"Oh please Bella!" She said and I didn't feel like putting up a fight.

"Fine" I said then looked away. Alice jumped up squealing before leaving.

By the time I was signed out I was extremely tired. Edward was the one that drove to his house, where I would be staying until I'm 'better'. When we pulled into his drive way I turned to Edward "What about my clothes?"

"Alice got them earlier. That's why she left. So she could move all your stuff her" He said in a bored tone. He wouldn't look at me and I wanted so badly to reach out and touch his face. _Stop it Bella! He does not like you…. Wait he kissed me! Oh well I don't like him!_ We walked into the house and Edward grabbed my arm turning me in the way of what I believed was the kitchen. "You need to eat." He said, again sounding bored but there was a hint of authority.

I pulled back and that surprised him. He turned to me and he started getting angry. "No I don't" I said getting frustrated that he was still gripping me the way he was.

"Excuse me", he said not even bothering to hide the irritation in his voice.

"I said _no_ I don't" I said getting more and more pissed.

"Well I say you do" He pulled me harder to where it hurt.

"And what makes you my father? The fact that mine's dead?!" I screamed the last part before jerking my arm away and running up the opposite stairs. I heard him start to follow but Dr. Cullen stopped him saying something about anorexic people being moody or something, maybe something about PMS. Oh yeah that's so it.

I saw Alice and stopped. No reason to be mad at her. She was the one that moved all my stuff in anyways. She saw me and looked startled I quickly erased my angry expression and stopped. Then she smiled and mumbled something about seeing my room before pulling me up to the third floor. She opened a door right across from Edward and then said something else about leaving me alone. I closed the door and looked around. It looked just like my last room but bigger and there was other stuff in here. Such as a huge stereo system taking up the whole side of the room opposite of the door. There were also shelves surrounding it with a few cd's. They were the ones on my desk. I grabbed the Linkin Park one before turning and collapsing on my bed. It was my same old sheets. Someone came and knocked at my door but I ignored it and fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning at 7:03. It was Saturday so I didn't need to worry about school today. I got up and realized that there was a restroom in here. Good. I can lock myself in my room for the day. I went to my closet and pulled out black sweat pants and a matching jacket. I got another white tank top out along with some under garments and sat them on my bed. I went and took a shower and changed into the clothes. I blow dried my hair and put it up in a pony. Then put some black converse on. I like running in them more. And I put my iPod ear buds in.

I put my black razor (yes the phone) into my pocket and rolled my sleeves up and put a sweat band on my wrist. I opened the door and hoped no one was up or they would never let me leave. Edwards door 

was open and he was walking around and I heard the tv from the first floor. I went back in my room and closed the door. I went to the window hoping for some escape. My window opened onto a patio and I stepped out onto it and saw a small stair way coming off of it. I quickly ran down and around the house and then I was off. I started out jogging and the pace just kind of increase and before I knew it I was sprinting into town. About an hour after running my phone started ringing. I stopped and picked it up.

"Hello" I said into the phone.

"Where the heck are you?" an angry pixie replied. "And don't even try to say your room because I'm in it now"

I started laughing at the thought of Alice looking around for me. "Chill out I'm just out for a jog" I replied.

"Bella you can't be out jogging you need to eat!" She said frantic now. I could hear her pacing around in my room.

"Geez Alice I'm not anorexic I just wanted to go out for a jog to get my mind off of things."

"But you can't Bella! You didn't eat last night or this morning so you haven't eaten in days!"

"Don't worry I'll stop and eat" I promised and hung up. I mean I was hungry and I was in town now so might as well. I went into a little café and ordered a small coffee and some fruit. I sat down and looked out the window until someone sat down across from me.

"That's hardly a breakfast and you still haven't touched it" I looked up to see Edward staring at me.

"Yeah well I just lost my appetite" I said and it was true. I _was _hungry until I saw Edward and I remembered how rude I was to him last night and I felt bad. He had even _cried_ at the thought of me almost dying. Plus if he hadn't of been there I probably would have died.

"Well you need to eat" he said in a stern voice. I couldn't help it. Him, saying these words again, boiled up the rage in me and I looked him in the eye before I replied.

"I don't _need_ to do anything" I said in a sour tone. His face started getting red and he clinched his jaw.

"I think you do" he spat out and I stood up. I leaned down and looked him in the eyes again.

"I don't need to do what you say and I don't want you opinion Mr. Cullen so I think you should shut up and give up" I said through clinched teeth before standing up straight and walking away.

Once I got out I started running again. I was beyond pissed I didn't even get a sip of my drink and he just had to ruined it. I ran to a nearby park and I didn't stop for a long time and when I did it was only because my phone rang again.

"Yes" I said.

"I don't know what we have done to you but you could stop being a bitch and get over yourself. We are just trying to help and we even allowed you to stay with us and you don't give a crap do you? DO YOU?" Alice cried into the phone. I hung up not wanting to hear more, but she was right and her words kept ringing in my ears. I eventually stopped and fell to my knees crying. I felt two familiar strong arms go around me and cradle me to his chest. I cried into it.

"I'm sorry" I cried "She's right I am a bitch I'm _so_ sorry"

"No she's not. It's alright. It's okay" Edward cooed into my ear before the darkness took over.

I didn't awake till the next morning.

**Okay I couldn't decide whether or not to end it here…**

**I know I'm tired and all so yeah… Check out my 2 other fanfics… They are… well it's confusing to explain and I'm lazy…**

**I have been typing things up since I got home and I don't like that I have to re read the stuff either.**

**I need to clean my room and get ready for school to and I still have to update another story so yeah.**

**KIT-KAT**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yay labor day which means no school…**

**I know I have not updated like any of my stories and I have to go shopping so and my parents are having a BBQ tom. And a family friend just died and my dads storage shed just got broken into and I still have a lot of homework to do and it's only the first week of school. Oh and I need to clean.**

**So I'm going to work on the stories for a bit clean sleep than work on homework tom and than stories again… YAY! I gots a game plan…. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters**

Chapter 9

BPOV

When I woke up the next morning I was in my room… Well my room if you consider the room at the Cullen's house mine. WHOA! Wait whose arms are around me….

Okay so let's see the last thing I can remember was running, Alice calling me, than Ed- Wait, no that can't be him… can it!

I slowly looked over and sure enough he was sleeping next to me…. Why he was there I had no idea.

I slipped out of bed hoping that he would not wake and to my luck he didn't. I went to my closet and changed into so grey sweat pants and a white tank tops and putting my hair in a pony to the side before heading down the stairs.

As soon as I reached the bottom of the stairs I remember the conversation I had with Alice yesterday on the phone. Oh crud she was going to kill me and I knew that she probably didn't want to see me right now but what was I going to do I kind of lived with her.

As soon as I took the step off the stairs my stomach growled…. Really loud might I add because it actually echoed… As soon as it did I heard some shuffling coming from the living room and I noticed the TV was on. Out popped Alice and as soon as she saw me her eyes widened and I was scared of how she might react. She might be tiny but the girls got power.

What came though was totally the last thing I expected.

"BBBEEELLLLLLLLAA!!," She screamed while running over to me and jumping on me bringing me into a hug ", I'm SO sorry about what I said yesterday I was SO out of line and I didn't mean any of it and I was SO worried because you didn't come home for a long time and when you did Edward was carrying you. I seriously freaked when I saw you in his arms, Bella! I thought he was caring your freaking dead body up to the house or something!". She finished and she barley took a breath through the whole thing so by the end she was gasping to get some air in her lungs and she finally released me. "I'm SO sorry about what I said" she said giving me puppy dog eyes and I noticed she had tears coming down her face. I 

pulled her into another hug and was about to say something when I got cut short by my stomach growling.

She looked up at me a little worried but I nodded knowing that she was wondering if I was going to make a big deal out of eating. I told you I was not anorexic I was just… occupied. Anyways she pulled me into the kitchen and I saw Esme there cooking breakfast. As soon as I entered the room she turned around and smiled ", so I'm guessing that was your stomach I heard all the way in here." I smiled sheepishly and nodded before quickly looking down.

She placed a plate in front of me and before anyone could say anything else I was gulping down the food without even chewing. When I looked up I saw Esme staring at me in horror and Alice looked plain shocked. Than we all started laughing so hysterically that Alice fell to the ground, Esme was clutching the counter and I fell off the stool that I sat onto eat and was now on the floor right beside Alice. "Geeze Bella I've never seen someone eat that fast. Not ever Emmett when he hadn't eaten anything for a whole day." I looked up and saw that we all had tears in our eyes.

"What's so funny," everyone in the room quickly straightened up as we turned around to see Edward standing there in only his pj bottoms and no shirt. Wait no shirt! Did that mean he was not wearing one when I woke up this morning? How the heck did I miss that?

"Nothing," Alice said before quickly turning around getting occupied with the dishes alongside Esme. That just left me and Edward staring at each other. I quickly composed myself and thought up an excuse.

"I think I'm going to go take a shower and get ready and all… You know cause we have school and all." I said trying to play it cool but that was quickly turned down.

"Bella we don't have school today. It's Sunday," Edward said obviously trying not to laugh. I mentally cursed myself but headed up the stairs anyways. I took a shower than dried and straightened my hair. I ended up wearing some short denim shorts and a yellow tank top that tied in the back. I pinned part of my hair back and put on my yellow converse. When I got out of the room I ran down to Alice.

"Where do you think you're going," She said raising an eyebrow at me. I didn't know where but I had to get out of the house so I grabbed my black purse and said something I knew would get me out.

"Shopping with you," I saw her eyes light up as soon as the words were out of my mouth. Well no going back now. Plus it would get me away from Edward. Plus I did need some new clothes and things for my room and all. Alice quickly grabbed her things and before I knew it we were out the door. "Your car," she stated with a smile before throwing me the keys. We hopped in and she gave me directions to the closest mall. As soon as we were there we both jumped out and all but ran to the store. I normally didn't like shopping but I just needed this.

"Bella, can we go in here ppplllllleeeeaaaasssseeeeee…" she said and giving me puppy dog eyes. I looked to see what store she was talking about and immediately regretted it.

"No Alice, Hell no!" I snapped back and I saw her face drop but she didn't stop trying.

"Oh come on. For me, please-"she saw that I wasn't about to crack so she tried a different approach, "-It's the least you can do." She stated simply than got an evil grin because she knew it would work. I let out a heavy sigh before she dragged me into the store. It wasn't Victoria secret or anything but might as well be. They had all the same things plus very nice EXPENSIVE dresses. I've never seen dresses this nice. I didn't see why we would need them either but it was Alice so what could I say. Not all of them were like for proms or whatever. They had casual ones and they had pjs and stuff. If it's not for the fact that I knew Alice was going to make me buy some expensive prom dress for no reason I might have actually liked this store. Alice pulled out her cell and before I knew it Rose came running in shouting something about a dress shopping spree. Great now I'm stuck in the mall with two lunatics that really want to buy a bunch of fancy dresses.

"Bella what size are you?" they asked and turned to me.

"Two," I said. Rose's eyes grew wide.

"Omg! Me too!" Alice grumbled about us being lucky. We both knew she had to be like a one or something. Maybe 0.

We all went running through the store and the girls would randomly throw dresses at me telling me to go try them on. I did as told, I mean it was the least I could do.

By the time we were done Rose had a gold metallic dress with some gorgeous gold metallic shoes to match (All pics on profile… I had a little too much fun shopping… hehe)

Alice had on a pale color dress with a black design and a black jacket thing that goes over her arms. I have no idea what it's called. (It's the one she wears in the casting photos)

Then there was me. They went WAY over board on me. I had like 20 dresses so let me go through them all. (BTW you can skip the descriptions if you just look at the pictures)

First they got me a pink prom dress. It was strap less and fluffy past the waits. It had rhinestones along the dress, it was pretty, but I had no idea why I would need it. They got me white heels to match it too. Next was a blood red dress. It was skin tight along my chest and stomach, it too was strap less. It puffed out along my waist but ended mid thigh. Next was a casual black dress that was like a sweater dress. It had ¾ sleeves and had a v neck. It went down to just above my knees. They got me black panty hose to match plus some nice black heels. Next was a XOXO Ruffle-Front Halter Dress. They got silver heels with earrings to match this one. Yeah and you thought it stopped there… nope. The next one was absolutely stunning. I was a black dress that was strapless. It went down just past my knee in layered kind of rags form. It had rhinestones along the chest and stomach and I also got shoes to match that one. After that I had a gold dress the same color as Rose's but mine was over tight. It squeezed to every curve of my body and went just past my butt. It was by far to revealing but I couldn't argue with Alice on it either. There was not much after that. Just a simple night gown and another set. Oh wait I forgot the lingerie they also bought me. Yup one was a black set. Not only the bra and panties but attached to the panties was a garter belt. Yup, let me tell you how embarrassing that was at the checkout. They also got me to 2 sets, a black and a blue, bra and skirt lingerie set and a black night gown. Yeah fun fun.

By the time we left the store I was red, very red, and I knew it was not going to go away anytime soon and it wasn't helping me the fact that Rose and Alice were laughing their heads off.

We spent so much time there that soon after we had to leave. Alice and Rose pouted but I was able to shut them up when my stomach growled and both their eyes grew wide before grabbing me and heading to the car. Rose apparently got dropped off here by Emmett because they were hanging out when Alice texted her. So Rose came with us even though it was extremely cramped in the car with them in there.

As soon as we got home I walked in with them helping me carry my many bags to my room. Once I got in Alice and Rose went up stairs while I plopped down on the couch. Edward walked in and snickered. "Wow I've never seen Alice buy so much crap in so little time. What did she buy lingerie for Jasper again?" he said laughing. I blushed a deep… DEEP red when he said this he saw my expression and laughed harder. "I take it that those bags weren't hers were they Ms. Swan?" he said raising an eyebrow at me. I replied by throwing a pillow at him and standing up which scared him into running. I went to the kitchen and drank a milkshake that Esme had ready for me once I got in. She just smiled and nodded.

As soon as that was over I went up to my room where Alice and Rose were leaving with evil glints in their eyes. I didn't care much to acknowledge them because I went straight to my room and fell asleep instantly.

I woke the next morning to the sun. I looked over at my clock 5:30… A.M….. WTH?! Why was the sun up this early?!

I got up anyways and made my way to my restroom and I laughed gently when I realized I didn't change before heading to bed yesterday. I got in the shower and was out in only minutes. I dried my hair a little before going to my closet. I had no idea what I was going to wear today because I didn't get to buy anything for school yesterday. I went down stairs and got some coffee out of the fridge and sipped it bit by bit. I heard Alice get up with a groan and I chuckled a bit. Alice came down and plopped next to me. She was wearing a long sleeve night gown and she was extremely tired. Oh and cranky. I know this because as soon as she sat down she took my coffee and before I could say anything she glared. I rolled my eyes and went back upstairs to finish my hair.

I put on some simple eyeliner and I put on a light grey eye shadow and went back to my closet to continue my search (picture of eyeliner on profile. I love doing mine like that… sorry random moment). I finally found a grey sweater with a bow on it, a plaid skirt, and some tennis shoes. I was going to wear knee high socks but I wanted to show off my legs a bit. I had my hair and light curls with a bow headband to give it an innocent look and it looked amazing. I grabbed my book bag and headed down that stairs right after I finished brushing my teeth and things.

Once I got down I heard my cell ring and I ran to the living room to grab my purse. I must have left it there last night. I picked up the phone right next to it, still out of it from last night. I opened it before I looked at the caller ID.

"Hello"

"Bella what are you doing picking up Edwards phone?" The voice said into the phone. Than everything clicked I looked down to the nice sidekick in my hands and put the phone back to my ear. I knew it was Emmett and- Oh crap! Emmett! He's never going to let me live this down!

"Well… See… What happened was…. Okay so I'm still tired and I didn't look to see whose phone it was before I picked up!" I screamed and hung up. I was very cranky and now I was slightly irritated it. Alice came running down worried.

"Bella! You okay? I heard screaming," Alice came down in jeans and a green tee. She was casual… That's how you knew for sure she was tired.

She ran to the kitchen not even waiting for a reply and came out with to coffees and gave me one. I thanked her and gulped mine down. Soon after Edward came down in all his glory in a button up black shirt and jeans and yet you could tell he just woke up he still looked good.

"Late night girls?" Edward said with a smirk. Alice threw her coffee bottle at him. He barely missed him and crashed into the wall behind him and Alice stomped off. Edward looked baffled for a minute but he quickly recovered and came to sit by me. Once he did I got up, I still remembered what happened the other night but I wasn't ready to face him.

"Alice are you ready?" I screamed and she came running in.

"We are taking my car this time," She snapped as she grabbed my arm and ran out to the car with more coffee in her hands. I laughed and Edward was running out behind us but he got in his car and left when we did.

When we got to the school guys gawked at me while looking me up and down. Girls glared but I was still too tired to care. The whole school day went by slowly and it was still a blur. Once school was out I was up in running along with Alice who was at her car waiting for me and complaining to Jasper about school teachers being boring. He laughed but let her rant and soon after we were all following each other going to 'our' house so we could get swim suits and go to the beach. When we got there I told Alice I didn't know what to wear. She got an evil glint in her eye and ran up the stairs.

**Sorry to leave it at that but I tired and my mom just turned the internet off so that I can't look for more clothes. I know horrible right. So yeah. I'm tried anyways and I need to get up early tom. To start on my school work… Plus I'm getting ready to buy out Victoria Secret and Macy's….**

**Night! Wait hold on 20 more words…. Okay come on come on I know I'm cheating who cares.**

**10 more. And then we are the. Three… two….**

**3,000!!**

**Yay! Lol sorry :**

**Kit-Kat**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ugh I don't feel good for SO many reasons….**

**Okay anyways I really don't feel like doing my homework… lol It's for Honors World History… So yeah I decided to go ahead and do this… BTW Edward and Bella are NOT dating or anything. They won't be for awhile Edward sees that he likes Bella a lot… But see Bella does not have any feelings for him… yet…**

**So yeah hope that clears some things up.**

**Oh and If you still don't see why Alice was happy at the funeral here it is one more time.**

**She thinks that if she is happy and stuff she can make the people around her happy. She does not want to see anyone cry about Bella's parents because it just reminds her of her parents. So she does her best to put a smile on her face. Of course that does not help Bella much. Bella is just in a state of denial kind of right now. She does not want to remember because she knows if she does she'll start crying and she feels she needs to be strong for Alice right now… Well Alice and herself. Whoof okay on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or it's characters but I do own this nice cuddly Edward plushie doll that's ri- wait where did it go? Oh no!**

Chapter 10:

APOV YAY!:

I left Bella's room going to mine to change into a black two piece with gold hoops on the side of the bottoms and middle of the top piece. Rose's was similar but hers was red.

Rose and I were still laughing from the swim suit we picked out for Bella. It was gorgeous! It was a Midnight Blue and we knew that we would be out at the beach for a long time so she would look so pretty in the water. Oh and did I mention its Edwards favorite color. They are so cute! I mean you can see it in his eyes. I know Bella returns the feelings she just does not know it yet. I know I shouldn't meddle or anything but who says I can't give her a little nudge in the right direction? **(a/n suits on profile)**

Bella's been doing better the past couple of days. She really had me worried. She's like a sister to me and I hate to see her so down like she is, but I know I can't do anything about it. I just hope she feels better soon. Jasper has been spending a lot of time here to comfort me because he knows it's hard for me to see everyone down. I'm doing my best to keep everyone happy because I don't like to remember my parents. Don't get me wrong I love them but I can't bring them back and I know that they wouldn't want to see me down. Emmett is still having a hard time but when we mentioned going to the beach he got really excited. Still same old Emmett.

Rose and I grabbed some white beach towels that went great with our suits and we ran down stairs to wait for Bella. I was jumping up and down to see how it would look on her but I was disappointed to see that she put something over it.

The boys had gone up stairs to borrow some of Edward's clothes because we refused to wait on them to go home and get their own. Yeah we know it's a little weird to put on other guys clothes but I don't care!

"I can't fit into that! Are you kiddy me do you want me to go into the water and the pants explode or something!" Emmett shouted sending all us girls into a laughing fit.

"I don't care at this point just hurry up already!" Edward shouted back and we were all still giggling.

"Dude, Emmett, don't you still have your trunks here from last time?"Jasper said, always calming everyone down. Man I love that boy!

"Oh, right, I knew that!"Emmett said and we all started laughing again but we quickly composed ourselves before the guys came down. It was so hard not to laugh when we saw them all coming down the stairs, but even harder not to jump on Jasper when he came down without a shirt. Emmett and Jasper came straight to Rose and me and gave us quick pecks. Jasper put his arm around my waist and turned to Bella raising and eyebrow at her.

"What," she said confused at his expression.

"Bella are you swimming in that," Emmett said followed by his booming laughter. Bella blushed just a bit before replying.

"No my suits under it can we go now," as soon as she said that we were all racing out the door.

"I call Bella's car!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I knew Bella's roof went down and I couldn't resist.

"Fine but I call shot gun," Emmett said with a stupid grin on his face. Bella looked worried than she got an evil glint in her eye.

"Okay, but let me go grab the car seat for Alice," she said and everyone fell down laughing, well all but Jasper but he tried not to laugh by covering it up with coughing. Oh she was so in for it now.

"Bella don't make me show them what you got yesterday at the store, or do you prefer to model them for us," Bella instantly froze and all the guys looked confused at her while Rose burst out laughing again.

"Shut up Alice and get in the car before I have to show Jasper what's in the back of your closet," she said before heading to the car. All the guys looked at me just as confused, Rose was now on the ground with tears laughing and Jasper was staring at me worried. HOW DARE SHE GO THERE! Both Emmett and Edward looked up to Jasper and when they saw his face they too fell down laughing.

"Shut up and get in the car already!" I shouted at them and they did as told.

When we got in the car 'Girlfriend' By Avril Lavigne started playing and all us girl sang. I thought rose and I had a good voice but my gosh Bella's voice was freaking amazing!

I looked over at Edward who was staring at her in awe. Man they would be so cute together!

We arrived at the beach in no time at all. I had to sit on Jaspers lap on the way there and I had not complaints what so ever.

Once we got there Rose and I plus the guys ran to see who could get in the water first. Bella just rolled her eyes and took off her skirt. She looked up and she started laughing. I followed her gaze and I saw Edward in waist high water with his mouth hanging open staring at her. She has not even gotten her top off and Edward is already drooling.

'Whoa Oh Me Vs. Everyone' came on and the girls started singing. Bella for the first time looked happy since she got here. I smiled when I saw Edward still staring at her. Bella jumped on the hood of her car and stated singing. Oh and dancing… very… um….wildly…. Before I knew it Edward was out of the water and had her down and holding her. I fell back into the water laughing. Bella took her top of and- OMG! She looked freaking stunning.

Emmett and Jasper started whistling at her and Edward almost fainted right there.

It was a string bikini but she had on some sterling silver jewelry that accented it nicely, she also still had her hair in light curls and pinned back, she looked better than a model. Edward had his hands around her waist now and she was soon out of his hold than "Beat It "came on and Bella made a run for the water. She shocked us by diving in. Before I knew it something grabbed my legs and I screamed. How did she make it over here so fast? Bella came up to get some air and her hair was straight and flat. She still looked amazing. I had to know. I know I said I would not meddle but it was eating me up inside.

"Bella do you like Edward?" I whispered in her ear. She looked shocked from the question but gently shook her head.

"I like him more like a brother or best friend but thats it. Why?" She said looking me in the eyes. I knew I probably showed I was disappointed but I was. I was hoping she would like him like he liked her.

I shook my head and went off to find Jasper.

We stayed out pretty late. Once the sun set we made a fire on the beach and we all sat with our boyfriend/girlfriend. Well Bella and Edward sat together and he had his arm around her but what was in her eyes tonight, well it wasn't love. I let out a sigh and Jasper turned to see what I was looking at.

"Alice you can't push these things. If they are meant to be it will take time for Bella to see that. Edward knows that. She's going through a tough time right now and she has a lot on her mind. I'm sure she's not thinking about finding a boyfriend right now," Jasper whispered in my ear. I knew he was right but I didn't want him to be. I wanted her so badly to need Edward just as much as he needs her. I mean I have 

never seen him this happy in my life. He cared for her and protected her but I knew her heart was just shattered when her parents…. Left. All I could do was hope someday she would see how much he cared.

All of a sudden Emmett got up and walked over to Bella. She got a scared look in her eye and before I knew it Bella was up in the air and over Emmett's shoulder. Rose was laughing again and Edward looked ready to kill.

"Emmett, what the hell? PUT ME DOWN!" Bella shouted.

"Nope, no way little sis," AW he called her little sis.

"Emmett put her down right now!" Edward screamed red faced, but before he could say anything else there was a huge splash.

"EMMETT!" we heard Bella scream followed by his booming laughter. We all started laughing.

"Oh Shit!" We heard her say. We all got quiet and looked over but we couldn't see Bella just Emmett looking around like an idiot. We saw her head come out and look around.

"ALICE!" she screamed and I was up and running to the edge of the water.

"Yeah?" I screamed back.

"Um, I can't find my top" she screamed back. Not really embarrassed or anything. Everyone started laughing but Rose and me who came running up next to me. We both ran into the water to help her look for her top. I swear if she lost this top I'm killing Emmett. We looked for awhile but we couldn't find it.

"Looking for this?" All us girls turned around to see Edward holding Bella's top. Both Emmett and Jasper were hunched over laughing.

Rose and I got out to go get it but once we got there he held it to high for us to reach. Then Emmett and Jasper grabbed us so we couldn't try to get it anymore.

"Either you can come get it or I can come in there in give it to you," He said to Bella with a smirk. I heard her groan and instantly felt bad. UGH this was all Emmett's fault. What she did next surprised me though. Wow girls got guts. She put her hand over herself to cover up walked up to a stunned Edward grabbed her top and muttered 'pervert' and walked back behind the car and put her top on. We all stood there. All our mouths' hanging wide open. Staring in the direction she went. Not even Emmett or Jasper did anything. Than Rose and I looked at each other at the same time and broke down laughing.

"Did she…. What was… She seriously… Just… What?" Jasper finally got out barely able to maintain himself. He was running his hand through his hair looking in Bella direction than at Edward.

Bella came back out with her skirt on but she still only had her bikini top on. **(A/N BTW skirt on profile too!).**Emmett wolf whistled but she walked right up to Edward. She slapped him right across the face. She was about to turn to walk back to the car but he stopped her by putting his hand around her waist and both of them fell back in the water.

"Edward I have my skirt on!" We heard her yell than scream a bit more than her skirt was by us and Emmett started laughing (btw her suit is on under it).

"Edward try not to rape her will ya!" He shouted. We couldn't see much of what was going on between them but went to go clean up.

BPOV (when she came back to slap Edward)

Everyone was laughing from what I did. I didn't really care. I made sure they saw nothing and put my top back on. When I walked back I slapped Edward and was about to turn around and go back to the car when I felt him put his arms around my waist. He dragged me back to the water but I didn't want to get my skirt wet so I kicked it off.

He dragged me up into waist deep water and then he cradled me in his arms. I liked Edward but like a brother or best friend or something. He was sweet and all. I put my arms around his neck and laid my head on his chest because I was getting pretty tired. I felt his breath on my neck and it sent shivers through my body. Normally I probably wouldn't let him hold me like this but it felt right so I didn't complain.

"You two love birds coming or are you staying here all night?" we heard Emmett shout followed by a thump and him complaining about abusive girlfriends. Edward finally put me down and I grabbed my skirt and towel. I dried off but didn't put my clothes back on. I could dry off a bit more if I left my hood down and drove home like this, which is what we decided to do anyways. I didn't put on any music because it was more peaceful without it.

I took everyone back to 'our' house because the decided to spend the night because it was already getting late. I took a shower than put on some midnight blue silk pj bottoms and a Baby blue tank top. I put my hair in a side pony and fell asleep soon after.

When I woke up the next morning it was 7:30 and I smelled food throughout the house. I heard people talking but I went to the bathroom to do my hair. I washed my face and brushed my teeth. After, I went to my closest to choose an outfit for the day. I didn't take long I chose to wear a strapless dress. Not one that I recently bought but an older one that I loved. It was a dancing dress and it had rhinestones on the top chest and around the waist. I put on a little half jacket so that I would not get in trouble with dress code. It was hard to choose between heals or tennis shoes. I trip a lot but if I was careful I could do the heels. I finally choose to go casual and put on the tennis shoes. I had my hair curled and straightened at the same time. It looked fancy yet messy just like the outfit. I put on some make up and finished up. I looked at the ending result and I actually look pretty good.

I went down to find everyone down there eating breakfast, that plus Edward was extremely red, he blushes? When I walked in all their jaws dropped, again. Alice and Rose than both started grinning like crazy and I just rolled my eyes. I got some toast and started eating it while drinking some coffee. Emmett kept nudging Edward whenever I would say something or Rose and Alice brought up something 

about relationship. Hmm… We all took separate cars because Emmett had his hummer and Alice and Edward had their cars here.

They finally decided that Emmett, Rose, Alice, and Jasper would take Emmett's jeep.

"Bella why don't you take Edwards Volvo so we can save gas and all," Alice tried to say casually. I knew she was up to something but I could not think of how to reject it without being rude. I looked over at Edward, Hell No I can't ride with him. When I saw him my breath hitched. He was wearing normal jeans with a blazer and all. No need to point out the facts that you could see every muscle he had. My God he looked hot! He just shrugged when I looked at him. Crap how was I going to get out of this.

"Alice, I think I should take my own car today. I'm thinking of maybe going shopping after school or something," I said in an innocent voice. Alice was getting frustrated it was easy to tell.

"That's fine Bella. Edward can take you, heck he could go with you," She said with a smug look on her face. Ugh this was impossible.

"Alice its fine I'll take my own car," I said and started walking to where my car was parked.

"Bella please, just go with Edward," she pleaded and I turned to face her. You could tell Edward was getting uncomfortable behind me. He was fidgeting I felt bad it wasn't- wait yes it was his fault. If he was not so dang hot I wouldn't have a problem with it.

"Why," I shot back at Alice. You could tell the question caught her off guard. She didn't have a response.

"Its fine Bella you don't have to ride with me," I turned and saw Edward. He looked pained. Dang it! I felt so bad. UGH… Stupid little pixie!

"Uh, no it's fine. I'll go with you I guess," I said walking out the door to Edwards Volvo. I swear I heard Alice squeal too.

I got in and waited for him. I crossed my legs and arms, and then put on some sunglasses. When he opened the door I heard him take in a deep breath before getting in. He started the car was out before Emmett was. He was speeding down to school and it was extremely awkward. When we got to school we were REALLY early so I got out and leaned against Edwards' roof. He did the same until Emmett's Hummer pulled in near us. Alice got out with her camera and before either Edward or I could do anything she snapped a picture of us.

"So, what have you two been doing while we were driving the speed limit," Emmett said. I just rolled my eyes.

"We were waiting for you to speed your old granny butt up," I replied and Jasper started laughing. Alice's face seemed to drop a bit. I knew she wanted something interesting to happen but nope. Not here.

"Well seems like all eyes are on you again today, Bella." Jasper said. I looked around and sure enough everyone was looking my way. Suddenly a burst of cold air came and I shivered. Edward shrugged out of his jacket and put it over me. I was now EXTREMELY cold. Stupid dress. I gladly accepted his jacket and snuggled near him because of the cold. But something like a brother or sister or best friends would do. Nothing Intimate. Before I could do anything again Alice snapped another picture and giggled.

"I want a Sprite," I said getting up and away from the car.

"I'll get it," Edward said and left. When I looked up I saw all the others were staring at me, again.

"What?" I said and they all started laughing.

"So nothing happen in the car huh Bella?" Alice said between giggles. Now I was very confused.

"No, nothing happened. What's going on?" I said a little worried. They all composed themselves.

"You mean you two aren't going out or anything?" Emmett said with a shocked expression.

"No," I replied and Alice's face dropped completely."I already told Alice yesterday I don't see him like that."

Edward came back with my drink and I started sipping it. No one really talked after that then it was time for class. I gave Edward his jacket back and he told me to keep it. I said that it was warmer in the school and I wouldn't need it so he took it back.

I was walking to my third class when some girl came up to me.

"Slut," she muttered when passing me. It was obvious that she was directing it to me.

"Excuse me," I said pissed and turned around. She and two other girls stopped and turned to me.

"You heard me. I said slut," She hissed. I was furious now. I didn't know this girl and she just called me a slut.

"What didn't have enough guts to say it to my face," I growled back. She looked taken back but quickly composed herself.

"Oh please," she snapped, no I mean she literally snapped after that, "We all know you're a slut." She said motioning to all the people in the hall that have now turned to look and see what was going on.

"Yeah and why would you say that?" I said trying to stay calm.

"Well, like, no duh. We all know your sleeping with, like, Edward Cullen" She said. That shocked me. Why would people think that?

"What the hell? No I'm not why the hell would you think that?" I said just annoyed now.

"Well, like, duh. You're, like, living with him and we, like, see how you're all over him," She said in a high pitch nasal voice. Did it really seem like I was all over him? I mean I didn't like him or anything so why would it seem like that?

"What the hell are you talking about? The only reason I'm living with them is because Doctor's orders. I'm not allowed to live alone right now," it was true. If it had not been for Dr. Cullen I would still be at my house right now.

"Why are you, like, pregnant or something" she said rolling her eyes. I didn't really care what they thought of me so I just said the truth. Plus I knew it would piss her off.

"No, actually I hadn't eaten in days and I'm living with them so that they can monitor me. You know make sure that I'm okay with the fact that I have no family," When I said that I felt a pain in my heart. I didn't want to have to say it out loud again but I knew that she had the hear it.

"Oh yeah, you're the orphan girl. Too bad about your dad. He was an ass anyways," she spat out. I heard a lot of gasps around me and I felt tears streaking down my face.

"What the hell Lauren. You know just as well as everyone of us that Charlie was a good man. You can't even be half of who he was," I heard Emmett roar from behind me. And walked up next to me and he was pissed.

"Oh what are you going to do Emmett? Go back to your mommy? Oh wait you don't have one… Oh plus your daddy does not want you," She spat at him. I saw Emmett stiffen next to me. What the hell is wrong with her. Did he really not have a mother? I guess I really didn't know them that well.

"Shut up you Bitch," I heard Rose hiss coming up next to me "And don't even try to bring up my parents. At least they were good people unlike yours."

Alice cam up next to her and soon the hole clan was here. I was about to lose it. If she said one more thing. That was it.

"Oh please Rose," she hissed her name ", we all know that you're a whore just like the Swan girl. And just like her mommy" she said putting her finger to her mouth trying to look sexy. That's it. I took a step forward.

"Have anything else to say," I said in a rather calm voice. She smiled.

"Actually I do. Stay away from Edward. He's mine." I laughed at that. She looked taken back.

"Wow Lauren. I really don't like Edward like that you can have him for all I care." I said and she looked a little surprised.

"What the hell!? Don't I get a say in who I want to date?" I heard Edward say from behind me, "I'd rather not date a freaking prostitute".

Everyone in the hall was laughing and Lauren lost it.

"Bitch!" She yelled before literally jumping on me. Her two wing girls did the same to Alice and Rose. All three of us easily pinned them down. Everyone in the halls was yelling cat fight while the boys were trying to pull us off them. But Alice, Rose, and I weren't done yet. We refused to let go until we got some revenge. Alice got an idea and yelled it over. Hehe, perfect.

We dragged them to the bathroom and yet we knew it was a guys' thing to do we dunked their heads in the toilet. We left soon after. They had makeup smearing down their faces. Alice took many pictures and we left. Once we got out we high fived each other and skipped third. Plus it was almost over. After that we went to lunch and finished the rest of our classes. I heard Lauren and her friend left when everyone was in class not wanting to be seen. When we got out of school Alice suggested we partied. I looked over at Edward. He was leaning against his car looking up at the sky. He looked trouble but I could tell he didn't want to talk about it so I didn't ask. He took us home and once we got everyone dropped off we went home. We were going to out later. That was till we got home and found a very angry Dr. there. He sent us to our rooms. At about 6 I got bored. I went to my balcony and it was beyond beautiful. The sun and everything. I can't even begin to explain. My phone started ringing and I went to get it off my desk.

"Hello?"

"Belllllllaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Alice said.

"Alice aren't you suppose to be grounded?"

"Aren't you?" She said. I just laughed.

"Alice, why did you call?"

"I'm bored and well, I was thinking-"

"Oh no Alice thinking! Something's wrong!" I said with mock horror.

"Oh shut up. I was thinking that maybe if you could, and you know weren't scared enough" She said stretching it out.

"Alice, spit it out"

"Let's sneak out Friday!" She screamed into the phone. I got her to calm down so Carlisle wouldn't find out.

"Fine, but you have to be quiet what are we doing this Friday and who's all going?"

"Well the guys aren't grounded so I don't know what they are doing but me. You and Rose are all going clubbing!" She said. I was shocked but might as well.

"Sure but I'm getting tired so I'm going to go to bed now"

"Fine but this Friday for sure" She said then hung up. I went outside for a bit and watched the sun set.

"Um hey" I heard a voice behind me. I turned to see Edward.

"Hey" I whispered and turned back to the view.

"I was going to ask to borrow your cd. The Linkin Park on. Mine broke and I want to burn it." He said in a shy voice I showed him where my cd's were even though it was impossible to miss them. He was stunned at my collection of music. He mumbled a thanks than left. I changed into a midnight blue nightgown and tried to sleep. But I couldn't. I looked over at the clock and it was already midnight. I got up and I heard the piano playing. I was so pretty. I opened the door. I knew I wouldn't get in trouble because everyone was sleeping so no one would know.

I heard the music coming from downstairs. I walked down the stairs and saw Edward playing the piano. He was not wearing a shirt but I tried to ignore that. I walked down the stairs quietly. I heard the music stop and I looked up to him and saw him staring at me. His mouth was open a bit and he was staring. I smiled a bit and so did he.

"Hey," I said in a quiet voice.

"Hey," he replied and looked down shyly.

I walked over to the sofa and laid down. I could still feel his gaze on me.

"I couldn't sleep. So I got up and I heard the piano. I came down to see what it was. You're really good." I said in a tired voice. He mumbled thanks but said nothing more.

"What was that you were playing?" I asked he shifted a little.

"I-I wrote it," I was too tired to say much.

"You're amazing. Will you play for me?" I said. I didn't hear his reply because I was already half unconscious. I heard the piano start playing than I was out of it.

**Yay! 5,000 words. Okay I'm going to stop. The next chapter is going to be maybe Edwards point of view. IDK. But it's going to have the club scene in it.**

**YAY. I decided to bring Lauren in this for the next chapter.**

**Also I thinking of adding other characters. IDK yet**

**Who else read Midbight Sun?**

**I just finished reading it….. I don't know about yall… I know my friend thinks it's okay but it's my favorite and I'm sad to think she might not make it into a book…. Oh and I went to the book store yesterday and I got…**

**Host by Mrs. Meyer of course**

**Thirteen Reasons Why… Someone on here recommended it and I had to buy it…**

**Some classic book….**

**Um When it happens**

**I was thinking about getting My Secret Boyfriend but than the age level is like a year younger so idk**

**Any other recommendations? I'd love to hear!**

**Kit-Kat**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay so after this one I will be updating 'My Vampire Diaries' isn't that also a book?**

**IDK I think that's what I'm reading right now… lol Okay yeah**

**I love writing this story but I want some inspiration to write fast you know what that means… It's what I have not asked for at all :… Also… wia…. Wa was I going to say…. Hmm Oh well! Wait I remembered okay…**

**Oh and some hot guy tried to give me his jacket today… I said no but I took his gum : He's nice but I have to pay attention in class and I don't think me stealing his jacket and sniffing it will help… lol JK**

Play list for this chapter… I know I have not done it in like forever! Um

River Flows in You – EPOV when he plays the piano.

Aerosmith – I don't want to miss a thing- EPOV

Bad to the Bone – Club

Independent – Club

Please Don't Stop the Music - Club

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight but I love the fact that there is a Twilight out there and that I live in a free country so that I can proudly say… Yes…. I'm obsessed with twilight**

Chapter 11

EPOV (Told you I would do it oh and starts at um let's see…. Piano… k?)

I let my fingers drift across the keys. I was not even sure what I was playing. My fingers were doing it for me and I loved it. It made my heart float when I played this and I don't know why. It's already been stuck in my head for ages now and I have never before tried to play it and when I did it just came naturally.

When I played it was like nothing else was there and I let my heart and soul show when I played.

I don't know why my heart or soul played this but it was already engraved in me.

I heard someone sigh in contentment and I was sure it was Esme. She always loved when I played although I never saw what was so great about it. Well that was until now.

I turned to check and see if it was Esme as my fingers still ran across the piano. They were pulled to a halt when I saw who it really was.

There on the stair ways sat Bella. She looked so peaceful. She had her eyes closed and it took me just a brief moment to figure out what this song was…. Or even who it was for…. I was suddenly drowned with 

feeling I had never felt before and at the moment I figured out why. Her eyes snapped open and met mine. She walked down the stairs mumbling a 'Hi'. When she smiled it made me want to smile too, and I did. It made my heart melt and I didn't even know that was possible. Then I saw what she was wearing, a blue nightgown, a _beautiful_ nightgown at that. It matched her perfectly. Hugging every curve of her body when she walked down the stairs she looked like an angel making her entrance.

"I couldn't sleep. So I got up and I heard the piano. I came down to see what it was. You're really good," said in a low voice. She sounded tired but she still looked amazing. Lovely in deed.

"What was that you were playing?" she said looking into my eyes. She had moved to where she was lying down on the sofa and she looked amazing. I stiffened a bit than moved around a bit nervous. I didn't want to lie to her but I didn't want to tell her the truth.

"I-I wrote it," I said. It was true. I just didn't have to tell her why I wrote it. Well my heart thought of it. It thought of her and came up with a masterpiece. Man was I falling hard or what. I knew she didn't feel the same but I still wished that one day she would.

"You're amazing. Will you play for me?" she asked. It took me a moment to process her request. I looked back at the keys hoping that it would come back to me. I hadn't written it down or anything but I would need to.

I poured my heart out yet again and the same song came out. It seemed so much better with Bella's presence there and when the song finally came to an end I looked over to where Bella lay to find she was sound asleep. I smiled to myself. She looked so peaceful. I could sit here all night and just watch her sleep. I would have too. I heard her start mumbling in her sleep. I knew she talked in her sleep. Alice was always talking about it because she thought it was funny. I had been known to do that a couple times but I learned to quickly stop with sibling in the house.

I walked near her as she whispered in her sleep to quiet for me to hear. I picked her up to take her to her room surely this sofa could not be comfortable for her. She let out a sigh as I did this.

I walked to the third floor and found that her door was locked. That was strange. I didn't think much of it but I couldn't let her sleep on the sofa or floor.

I took her to my room and put her in my bed. How badly I wanted to get in the bed with her but I knew that she wouldn't like that. Seeing her on the bed reminded me of the first time we were in here. How I held her in my _arms._ I wish I could do that now. Then I remember the _kiss_ we shared later that day even if she had not liked it. I sighed. She didn't want me like that. I knew that. I just wished it was not true. I grabbed an extra pillow and blanket and slept on the sofa in my room. That was hard to do because no matter what I just wanted to watch my angel sleep. No dream could be better than this. _None_.

When I was not able to sleep I grabbed my MP3 off the night stand it turned it to Aerosmith 'I don't want to miss a thing' and how I understood what he meant so much right now. I took a deep breath and dreamed of Bella that night.

**BPOV (BTW I love that song! It makes me want to cry when I hear it… SO I'm using it again… hehe)**

When I woke in the morning I was not in my bed, or in my room.

_I don't want to close my eyes_

_I don't want to fall asleep_

_Cause I miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing_

_Even when I dream of you_

_The sweat thing will never due_

_Because I still miss you baby_

…_._

_And I don't want to miss one smile_

_I don't want to miss one kiss_

…

_And I just want to hold you close_

_I feel your heart so close to mine_

I heard Aerosmith playing and I sat up to look around. I saw Edward leaning off the edge of the sofa like he was going to fall off soon. His ITouch had fallen of the sofa and was now on speaker.

_Why had he been listening to this? Maybe he had put in on something else and it changed to this… Why would he even have this song on it? Well it's no surprise he's an AMAZING pianist…_

I looked at the clock. 6:30…. Uh oh…. Carlisle probably found out that I was not in my room. Oh well.

I sighed and started getting out of bed when a heard a very loud 'thump'. I looked over and saw Edward jump up from off the floor. I fell over laughing when I realized Edward have fallen of the sofa. He just grinned sheepishly.

"Have a good night sleep," he asked in a casual tone.

"Yes, your bed is very soft," I said with a grin and he smiled back just like I had hoped. I loved him smile. Not only did it make me smile to but it made everything seem so… so _right…_

"Good," he said rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah, I wish you could say the same. May I ask why you slept on the sofa/floor," I said with an innocent smile. He laughed lightly.

"I was taking you up to your room when you, so rudely-" he said with a smile so I knew he was joking"- fell asleep when I was playing, but your door was locked and what kind of host would I be if I let you sleep on the sofa?" I thought for a bit before I replied.

"A very nice one," I sighed. I hated pushing people out of their own beds. "You could have at least shared the bed. I mean you have a big bed and I would not have mind."

I wouldn't I mean we were just friends and as long as I didn't wake to find that I was naked or anything I was good. He looked kind of surprised than smiled.

"I'll keep that in mind," he mumbled. Then I remembered something he had said earlier.

"My door was locked," I said looking at him. He nodded. "I left my door opened when I came downstairs though. I know I did."

I knew for a fact about that. He looked up and shrugged. I left than so I could go to my room and get ready for school. When I got there though the door was open.

"That's weird I was for sure it was locked last night. In fact I know it was," Edward mumbled from his door way. I looked back and into his eyes and there was no doubt he was telling the truth. I knew I could trust him.

"Alice," I heard him mumble and shake his head. I giggled. Yup probably her. I went in and went straight to my closest trying to think of what to wear today.

The rest of the week went by pretty fast considering I was grounded. Carlisle did realize I was gone in the morning but when Edward explained what happened he let it go. We were not longer grounded Sunday so we could go out Sunday night. It was suppose to be nice out so we were going to the beach. Right now it's Friday and Alice and I are getting ready to sneak out.

"PLEAZE Bella! Come on you have all this perfect clubbing clothes but you won't use it!"

"Alice, I don't wear this kind of stuff anymore!"

"Anymore?"

"It's not important," Alice would not stop bothering my trying to get my to wear something that would show my stomach like Rose was wearing. Alice was looking for something similar.

Rose had on a red dress that had just a thin line going down her stomach. She had amazing heels. Her hair was curled like always she looked amazing.

"This One!" Alice declared. I grunted….

"Fine," anything to get her to shut up. This one at least covered my chest in stomach. It was a costume. A police officer and boots. You could not really tell though.

Alice than ran into her room and put on a tight black dress that ended mid thigh.

The guys weren't going with us and it's a good thing to they would freak if they saw us wearing this.

I straightened my hair and put on makeup. Although we all looked extremely different, I had to say, We looked HAWT! (Dresses on profile)

"Lets go!" Alice whined. Carlisle was gone for the night and Alice and I locked our rooms and had either our music or TV going so if Carlisle got home before us he would not be suspicious. We took Roses car. She was in trouble too. She won't be ungrounded till tomorrow night but she said her parents won't notice.

I never really got the story on her parent either.

We hopped in the car and were speeding down the highway in no time.

Once we got there we skipped the line and got many whistles on the way up. They didn't even question or ask they just let us in like we came here often and were V.I.P….

When we got in 'Bad to the Bone' immediately started playing. It was ironic. I almost laughed. Every ones head turned toward us. Alice and Rose put me in the middle because I was actually single and they acted as my wing girls. Many guys were whistling and saying stupid things such as 'Hell Yeah! I'd Smack that!' I rolled my eyes and my hips swung side to side as if natural. We made our way to the bar but I only ordered a virgin Pina Colada… I didn't want to do anything to rash. Everyone was treating us as royalty and we just acted casual. Then we decided to go out on the dance floor. By this time 'Bad to the Bone' was fading out and 'Independent' started up. Alice snickered and whispered in my ear.

"Wow Bella is it just me or this song meant for you?" she asked. I thought about it quickly and she was right. It defined me now. The funny thing was I didn't mind one bit.

We started dirty dancing with the guys around us.

It reminded me of my days back with my mom, before she sent me to boarding school. I sighed but continued to dance.

'Please Don't Stop the Music' than came on and I heard a very unexpected voice come from behind me.

"Bella?" I turned around… _shit…._

**(A/N I was going to stop here but I'm not that mean!)**

There stood Edward and he wasn't alone. Lauren was grinding into him. He was ignoring her to look at me.

I suddenly felt a burst of anger. He's dancing with that… that… that THING!

"I thought you were grounded," he said like Lauren was not even there.

"I _am_ but the girls and I snuck out," I said to let him know I wasn't the innocent girl he knew. Truth it right now I felt like my old self. The one I left behind with my mother. The one I loved but was not allowed to have. I grew into the innocent girl I am now but I still lapse back. I miss old times even if I love my life now.

I snapped back to the present and saw Edward was no longer looking at my face…. PERVERT… Well this top did show a lot…. So I guess I couldn't blame him…. He was a guy…. I _think_…

"What are you doing her slut," I was again snapped back to the present when the _thing_ spoke.

"Does that really concern you, hooker" I spat back and turned to walk off. I left her in shock I know that much.

"Bella," someone grabbed my arm. I knew who it was I didn't care. Just the other day he was saying how he didn't want to date her and here he is practically doing her on the dance floor. I don't know why they came but I couldn't help the tears that streamed down my face…. I yanked my arm away and went to the bar.

I no longer got virgins but straight shots… And strong ones for that matter….

I was starting to get dizzy but it wasn't good enough… I didn't want to remember what just happened….

I went back to the dance floor and danced with random guys…. Then it got blurry…

I remember dancing with one guy…

We started getting close…

That soon led to very dirty dancing and making out, just like old times…

Than we were leaving the club…. That's all I could remember….

**EPOV**

Emmett, Jasper, and I left for the club around 6 or so. Getting there early so we could check it out.

They let us in immediately because we had been here plenty of times. We were basically V.I.P.

The girls were still grounded so we didn't invite them. It was boring for awhile we just talked.

After awhile we started dancing. I normally don't drink but I had one or two shots to get the guys off my back.

I went to go dancing and was not even sure who I was dancing with because all my thoughts were on Bella.

I realized the other night that even if I wasn't ready to admit it I was starting to like Bella a little too much.

Than when she said those things about the bed. UGH. Yeah that got my hormones working.

I looked around the club absent minded. Grinding with the nearest girl.

I was basically trying to picture it as Bella. I was still looking around when I saw something that caught my eye.

_No that can't be her. She's grounded and she would never wear something like _that!_ Let alone be dancing like that or even here for that matter._

I couldn't help the words that slipped out of my mouth.

"Bella?"

She turned around and sure enough it was her… but here?

I must be imagining things.

She had a look of horror like she had been caught doing something naughty. Well she kind of had been.

I saw here look off to my side and I saw disgust cover her face. Than she looked angry. What could anger her? **(A/n wow he's an idiot here hehe)**

"I thought you were grounded," I said, the words rushing out of my mouth.

"I _am_ but the girls and I snuck out," _snuck out?_ That's not something Bella would do… would she? I than saw what she was wearing from the front view… _Holy mother of pearl!!_ Bella was wearing a tight outfit and a lot was showing. It made her chest look bigger. I couldn't help but look I mean I am a guy.

Someone muttered something behind me but I wasn't paying much attention I was still looking at Bella not believing that she was here.

"Does that really concern you, hooker" she said to someone behind me before turning to leave.

I ran up behind her and grabbed her arm. "Bella," I whispered. I didn't want her to go. No, not now. I wanted her here. I wanted her with _me, _but she just shoved my arm away and disappeared into the crowd.

I went to the bar and started getting drink after drink. Only thinking of my sweet Bella. She wasn't mine, no, but how I wanted her to be. I wanted to have a claim on her. I wanted her to be mine. Not someone else's. Most of all I wanted me to belong to her. I wanted her to want me the way I wanted her. She didn't want that though. No she didn't want me in that way.

Everything was getting fuzzy and I knew I should stop drinking. I wasn't far from being drunk but I didn't want to stop. I didn't want to remember the pain and despair I had seen in her eyes when she was walking away. I didn't want to remember this tragic night… No I didn't want to not one bit.

It was getting late but I stopped drinking long ago because I didn't want to be drunk. No even if Bella wasn't mine now and I had a chance of getting her in the future she would not want a drunken man…. Than I heard it…

"Where's Bella?"

"I don't know I looked _everywhere_ and I swear she's not here"

"I saw her getting drink earlier"

"The bartender said she left with some guy"

"Edwards here di-"

"Edward! Edward, please tell me you have seen Bella"

I had started drinking some coffee and took some pills about an hour ago. I decided I didn't want to me tipsy when I drove home so I understood clearly what they were saying…. But I didn't want to hear it…. Bella _gone_ no… and with another man…

But what if she's in trouble… I knew Bella had been drinking that's where she was going when she ran off from me…. What if she did leave with someone and she was drunk…

I jumped from my seat and was out in minutes… My mind was completely clear by now… Thanks to Bella… That was all that mattered now… Now I was completely sober.

As soon as I was out I saw her…

At the end of the parking lot with some guy.

She was drunk… So at least I knew she wasn't doing this out of her own will….

I ran to her and grabbed her as quick as possible.

She was _mine_

Only I wanted to touch her like that. She fell into my arms.

"Hi Edward nice to see you again," she said with a silly grin… I smiled than remembered what was going on.

I picked her up and put her in my car and drove home… When I was home I realized that she was half naked…. He was going to…. To…UGH

Never again will I let my Bella out of my site… Never again…

I _love_ her to damn much….

**Yay! Totally different than I planned it to be… Oh Well…**

**The ending well… that was a surprise for me too :P**

**Anyways I was just informed if I don't get straight A's my laptop goes bye bye… The avg. for Honors World History is and 83 and I'm in Spanish 3**

**So I may not post as often so I can study…**

**Also my Spanish teacher ALWAYS calls on me at least once a day usually twice… always me… Lucky for me I've been getting everything right… I'm so proud!**

**Yeah well she was talking to me today and I couldn't hear her… hmm…. I was like huh?**

**But she turned back to her computer… Then she called on me for warm up… I said it and she's like say it in past tense and I was like… um that was past tense… she corrected me... and I was like that's what I said…. Lucky for me I'm surrounded by some awesome guys that I don't know but they were all like Yeah that's what she said (Not the funny phrase) and the teacher was like oh I though u said blah blah blah….**

**Sry had to vent**

**ALSO**

**THANK YOU ALL THAT VOTED IN MY POLL IT'S STILL UP AND I LOVE TO KNOW WHAT YALL THINK**

**AND THANK YOU ALL THAT REVIEWED**

**IF YOU REVIEW I'LL SEND YOU A SNEAK PEAK OF THE NEXT CHAPTER….**

**10 reviews and I'll post the next chapter Tomorrow…. **

**17 for today….**

**If not I'm thinking Sunday if not so yeah... maybe monday... We'll see**

**BTW I love Pink's new song... it was stuck in my head all freaking day**

**The reviews make my day so I want more… Yes I know I'm greedy…**

**Bye!**

**Kit-Kat**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**I dedicate this to all the people who begged me to get Edward and Bella together soon :**

**Yet one more thanks to the many people that have voted in my poll…. I'm going to add another poll soon for which story I should do next… but I have another one Ill be doing soon!**

**Here ya go!**

BPOV

I woke up the next morning and couldn't think straight, my head hurt really badly.

I sat up in bed and saw that I was in shorts and a t-shirt. I didn't remember changing last night, but then again I don't remember much of it.

I saw Alice sitting at the end of my bed with wide eyes. Never a good sign.

"Finally! You have been asleep for like ever!" she said as I was getting out of bed. I rubbed my head because of the pain and Alice handed me a mug. Wow she's a life saver. I sipped the coffee while walking into my bathroom.

I looked horrible. My hair was a haystack and my make up was worse.

"I'll let you get ready," Alice mumbled before walking out to give me my privacy.

I took a cold shower and brushed my hair out. I dried off and put on some faded out skinny jeans and a black and white hooded shirt with shoes. I straighten out my hair and put on some gold eye shadow so I looked more awake.**(a/n on profile)**

When I walked out of my room I was rudely shoved back in and onto my bed. I looked up to see Alice.

"Bella, What happened last night and don't think you are getting out of this room without telling me straight facts," she said looking deep into my eyes.

"I don't know Alice. I can't remember anything. I just want to go downstairs eat something and not get bombarded with questions," I said getting up and walking past her. I didn't want to be jumped with questions right now, defiantly one I could not answer myself.

She did not follow me downstairs and I was thankful for that.

I walked into the kitchen and saw Edward sitting at the counter. At least he was alone. There was coffee beeping and I went over to make me some than I sat beside Edward.

"Hey," I said trying to be polite. I felt like I owed him that.

"Hi," he said detached…. What was wrong with him?

I than remembered what happened at the bar. I remembered seeing him there with Lauren… So it only made since….

"Is Lauren here?" I asked trying to sound polite even though I wanted to kill the girl.

He looked at me puzzled like I was insane. "Why would she be here," he said looking into my eyes. I looked down because his eyes were so worried and loving it was kind of odd.

"Because you two were getting really close last night when I saw you," I said now looking to the side so he couldn't see my expression.

"Oh," he said looking down now. "I don't remember who I danced with".

"Where you drunk too," I asked surprised. He laughed once with dark humor. I raised an eyebrow.

"Nope, at least not as drunk as you," he said and looked at me again. This time I met his gaze.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing," he said with a frown and looked down.

Alice came in just then. "Bella, Rose and I are going to the beach just to cool off. Want to come?"

"Sure," I replied without thinking.

I went up to get ready. This time I put on a white two piece with a brown belt on it (also on profile). I put my hooded shirt on over it and blue jean shorts on instead of the jeans I had on earlier.

I walked down stairs and heard Alice and Edward arguing about something.

"No, this is just us girls Edward no boys allowed!" Alice whisper screamed.

"Alice after what happened last night… No! Not in less I'm there" he replied back.

"She's fine Edward. She does not even remember it so maybe that's a good thing. She won't be scared or anything. Plus, Rose and I will be there to watch over her. She's fine"

"No, I can't take that kind of risk"

"And why not Edward?"

"I don't know"

"Yes you do. I don't see why you won't admit to it. Just admit you are in-"

I decided to cut in here because I was getting bored.

"What are you guys talking about?"

Both their eyes snapped up to meet mine. "What?"

They both mumbled 'nothing' and I walked down the rest of the stairs. "Ready," Alice chirped when I got closer.

"No," Edward said before I could say anything. Alice glared at him before she walked off to the bathroom.

"You're not going" Edward said turning to me.

"What?" I asked mixed between anger and shock.

"I can't let you go," he said looking into my eyes.

"And why the hell not," I said practically shouting back.

"Because Alice won't let me go and I'm not letting you go unless I'm there."

"Edward I'm fine all we are doing is going to the beach," I replied in an even tone.

"No Bella, I can't leave you. No, not now, not after what just happened"

"Edward I'm fine. So I got a little drunk what's the big deal? I'm fine"

"Yeah but he almost…. Almost"

"Almost what Edward" I asked, who was this he? I was worried because Edward expression was so intense so… _pained._ He still had not replied.

"Edward?" I said getting worried. Then I saw a lone tear role down his cheek.

"Bella," he whispered back so intense yet so strained. At that moment a whole new emotion washed through me. One I didn't know before. It felt good though.

"Oh Edward," I whispered back walking slowly over to him and touching my hand to his cheek to wipe off the tear. He flinched at first but then gently relaxed into my touch.

"Bella please, please don't go," He whispered as more tears pored over. I just wanted to comfort him.

"Okay Edward, I'll stay here with you," I said looking into his eyes. All I saw was some emotion I had never seen before. I hadn't realized I had been leaning closer to him; I was about to lean back but was stopped. Edward quickly put one hand around my waist and the other one he put under my chin to lift it up.

"Bella," he said yet again but when his breath hit me I instantly felt dizzy. It didn't take long to realize what my _body _wanted. I didn't realize it till now. I wasn't sure if it was just because of the moment or what but I decided to give in. I leaned little closer so that our foreheads were touching.

"Edward," I said yet again just above a whisper but this time it felt like ecstasy saying it. It was like there was an electric current in my mouth and I liked it. His arm went around to the back of my neck and I shivered but not from the cold, no. I knew what I wanted. His other hand slowly made its way down my thigh.

"Bella," he said just one more time, but this time I realized how much I liked it when he said my name. How I wanted to always hear it coming from him. My hands went around him and to him neck and head so that he couldn't back away no matter what. I didn't want him to, than both our lips met yet again, but this was nothing like our first kiss. No, this one was so much more welcomed. I kissed with so much passion I didn't even know I had. I traced his bottom lip with my tongue and he eagerly allowed entrance. I smiled at the fact that he wanted this to. His hand that was on my thigh was now on the small of my back pulling me closer and we gently fell back onto the sofa that was behind me. My hands were still tangled in his hair and I realized that this is where I wanted to be. This is where I wanted to stay.

We both stopped so we could breath and as I did so I said his name. He looked up and met my eyes and he leaned up so where both of his hands were on either side of my face.

"Bella, I-" he started saying but I stopped him and our lip met again. When we broke off again we shifted positions so that he was lying down with both his arms around my waist and I was laying sideways on him and my head was resting on his chest. We were both breathing heavily and I started thinking how much I loved being in his arms, how I craved it. I looked up and saw him staring at the ceiling in a day dream kind of state, which he was quickly snapped out of when I kissed him again. He rolled so he was on top of me, which wasn't the best idea because we fell of the sofa. I fell on my back but I didn't even notice. I guess he didn't either because he continued to deepen the kiss. This time when we broke he stood up and pulled me up with him.

He was about to say something when Alice walked in.

"BELLAAAA! Can we go now?" she said than she saw Edward and I, no doubt with crazy hair and we were both out of breath. We both tried to hide it but not before Alice raised an eyebrow. "What were you two doing in here?"

"Fighting," I said giving Edward a deathly glare. He flinched and I felt bad but I didn't want Alice to freak out about me just having an intense make out session with her brother. Edward quickly caught on though so when Alice turned her head to him to see if it was true he was able to reply.

"Well she started it," he said pointing at me in an accusing way. Alice rolled her eyes.

"You two are so immature," she said then turned back to me.

"So can we go?" she asked with eager eyes. I turned to Edward.

"No," he said sternly. I was about to object but I remembered the promise I made to him earlier.

"Sorry Alice, I promised Edward I wouldn't go but you can still go with Rose," I said. Her face dropped so I added.

"Maybe call Jasper and see if he can make it," Her eyes lit up.

"OKAY!" she screamed and ran out the door screaming her goodbyes.

Edward chuckled and turned to me. "So, where were we?" he asked and I rolled my eyes.

"I don't see why I couldn't go to the beach," I said looking at the floor.

"Well I do," he replied taking a step closer. When I didn't look up he sighed. "Well let me make it up to you. We can take a road trip. Just the two of us."

He said in a detached tone. I looked up to meet his eyes but he too was looking away. I sighed and he snapped his head towards mine. I stepped closer filling the gap and put my arms around his neck. He quickly put his arms around my waist and looked down at me.

"Of course," I whispered. And his lips met mine.

**I know short chapter but the next scene is a big scene and I mean you already got Edward and Bella together so don't get to greedy!**

**15 reviews to get the next chapter tom.**

**20 for today!... I know it's a lot but It's a long scene… I think**

**Sorry it's so much but I'm already failing a class…**

**Review and I'll send you a preview!**

**Kit-Kat**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay I want to thank all that reviewed.**

**You guys are awesome.**

**I got a couple requests to do certain scenes so I know you guys want that intense scene I have been planning but I am going to do the other ones first than I'm going to take a lot of time to do the road trip so it can be awesome.**

**I have a new poll up for the week. The other one will be up again soon and I am glad to see all that voted in that one.**

**Anyways, a lot of people were wondering how I'm failing a class already… lol… I have all A's but that one class and it's suppose to change soon… Plus my geometry teacher made me change seats. I was so sad! Now I'm in the corner… alone… lol… I have a good grade in that class. ANYWAYS**

**OH AND SINCE THIS CHAPTER IS THE SCENE LEAVING THE CLUB IM SOOOO SORRY THE SHORT PREVIEW I SENT YOU WONT BE IN HERE BBBUUUTTT IF YOU REVIEW ILL SEND YOU A BETTER ONE KAY? JUST DON'T FREAK IF I DON'T REPLY RIGHT AWAY… I NEED TIME…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight… or any songs I may or may not mention**

**Chapter 12 – I night to never let go.**

**EPOV**

(Song Never let this go – Paramore)

Driving home at speeds over a hundred still were not fast enough. My mind was racing with so many thoughts and I had tears streaking down my face.

I was trying not to think of what just happened although I knew I had to. I needed to know what happened I needed to understand it so I can make sure it never happens again.

Bella was slumped over in her chair. Her head was on the window and she was sleeping, so peacefully. She clearly was an Angel and tonight she just happened to be in the wrong place.

By the time we reached the house it was raining. I didn't even think of the factor that Carlisle would be home and he wasn't. Hopefully it would be a busy night for him so he can't come home anytime soon and I'll have time to think things through.

I walked through the rain over to Bella's side and picked her bridal style off her seat and carried her into the house. Her head rested on my shoulder and you could tell she was out cold. I sat her down to where her legs were holding her up a bit while I opened the door and took her in. I picked her back up and kicked the door shut.

I took her up to her room and lucky for me this time it was open. I sat her down on her bed and examined her good this time.

She had some scrapes on her arms, nothing big. Her outfit was ruined, most of the buttons had popped off and her, ehm, bra was not hocked. I hated seeing her like this. She looked so weak right now and I felt weak. Why couldn't I have been there to help her? Why had I left her alone? Why did I do this to her? It was all my fault. Would she hate me?

I took another look at her and decided that she couldn't sleep like this.

I took her shoes off but was afraid to go further. Would she wake up? Would she be mad?

I heard the front door open and close downstairs and at first I froze thinking it was Carlisle but I heard Alice little steps and voice coming from the stairs.

"Edward?" she screamed, "Edward! Did you find her? Is she okay? Where is she?"

She appeared in the door way and went into a state of shock. Tears started rolling down the side of her face and she took a sharp intake in breath. I knew I probably didn't look any better than she did now. Drenched head to, with red cheeks and eyes from crying for the one we loved, in different ways yes.

_Wait love?_ Yes, I was falling very hard for her.

"Alice she can't sleep like this," I said motioning to her outfit. She nodded and walked over to her. Her hand was cupped over her mouth and she still was not able to speak. She took in another sharp intake of breath.

"Go get her some dry clothes and I'll start to change her," she said. Without thinking I went straight to her closet and pulled the first thing out. I also grabbed a towel knowing she would be wet and walked back in.

Alice had already had Bella out of the wet clothes with just undergarments on. I knew I shouldn't be embarrassed but I kind of was. Even though her Bikinis probably revealed way more than this.

I looked at Alice and she looked exhausted. "Alice go get some sleep. Calls the others. I'll watch over Bella," I said and she nodded before walking out and closing the door.

I walked over to Bella and was able to put a nightgown on her easily. I tucked her in and kissed her on the forehead like you would a little kid. She looked so peaceful and I couldn't help but wonder what she was dreaming about if she was dreaming at all that is.

I knew I should leave her room. It felt wrong like I was stalking her by just standing there. I walked over to the other side of the bed and lay over the covers. I looked over to Bella and had the urge to reach out and hold her. I wanted to know that she was safe in my arms. Not over there on the other side of the bed. I leaned over and slowly draped my arm around her. I realized I was still wet and quickly left to change. When I came back she had not moved an inch. I got in the bed and this time she turned around and got closer to me. My heart started racing as she laid her head on my shoulder and put her arm around me. I put my arm around her waist as to bring her closer.

The next thing… I will never forget… Is what she whispered…. I remember it so clearly and always will.

"Edward," she said, "Please don't go. I _need_ you. You saved my life. I never thought I would be _me_ again but… but".

"But what Bella?" I said.

"I don't know," she whispered, "I don't know who to trust… How to trust".

I didn't understand this. Didn't she trust me as it was? Or had she never really trusted me….

"I don't want him close… No… stop…" by this point she was tossing and turning. Screaming and shouting.

Then she stopped.

"Edward,"

"Yes?" I whispered.

"Swear to me," she said.

"Swear what?"

"That you'll stay with me," she started. I was going to reply, even if she was asleep and didn't remember this, but she continued, "I don't want you to leave me. Not like my mom and dad. Not like they promised they would stay. Not like them".

Than one slow tear fell down her cheek and she snuggled back up against me.

"I swear," I breathed.

"Thanks you," she said barely audible.

**Good enough? : I'll gladly write more if you would like of EPOV but I know everyone wants Bella.**

**I wasn't thinking this when I wrote BPOV but it was requested and I thought of it while I was writing… Now… Off to study!**

**If I get 10 reviews and someone requests another short chapter like this from someone's POV I'll post it today.**

**If not than thinks 29 reviews for me to get the next chapter to you tomorrow. I know greedy but truth is it's a hard chapter and I would love 100 reviews first!**

**Um 50 and I'll give it to you today… lol… We all know that won't happen**

**Any requests?**

**Preview**

"Where are you taking me Edward?" I asked. He had not mentioned it this whole time.

"You'll see," he said with an evil glint in his eye…. _Scary_….

**Review and get a longer preview…**

**Kit-Kat**


	14. Chapter 14

**Wow! I got some really good reviews for the last chapter!**

**I still have some requests to fill but I don't want to take up another chapter and make you guys wait longer but I want to get it over with so we don't have to go through the pain anymore!**

**UGH**

**Okay well I wanted to thank **Mriver08!

**I'm not picking favorites but I liked their review!**

I loved this chapter! Bella's comment about her parents leaving completely  
took me by surprise. I liked the whole section where she was talking in her  
sleep. It lets us see how much she's hurting and why Edward is so desperate  
to protect her even though he barely knows her.

**So yeah… THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!**

**And since I have gotten no more requests I shall continue the story XD**

**WAIT one more thing I'm sorry if you didn't get a preview for the last chapter, I was not getting alerts for some reason.. Kay…**

**Disclaimer: Yo no owno Twilighto**

**Chapter 14 – With You**

**BPOV**

"_Well I do," he replied taking a step closer. When I didn't look up he sighed. "Well let me make it up to you. We can take a road trip. Just the two of us."_

_He said in a detached tone. I looked up to meet his eyes but he too was looking away. I sighed and he snapped his head towards mine. I stepped closer filling the gap and put my arms around his neck. He quickly put his arms around my waist and looked down at me._

"_Of course," I whispered. And his lips met mine._

_(An last real chappy was Edwards point of view of Bella sleeping)_

When I was done kissing Edward I ran upstairs to get my bag and things ready. He said to pack just in case and I don't know why I was so excited. I was basically squealing with excitement. I wanted this so badly. I _needed_ this.

I got my Angry girl overnighter (pic on profile) and started packing random things. I wasn't really paying attention. I put in some bathing suits, dresses, who know what. Something for every occasion that may occur.

I ran downstairs, Edward was getting the car and things ready making snacks and all that stuff. When I came down he was still getting snacks and when his back was turned I ran up to him and rapped my arms around his neck and lifted myself up onto his back. I guess lucky for him I wasn't that heavy, well at least not for him.

He was shocked but it quickly turned to amusement and he let out a low chuckle and grinned. _Man he's so adorable! Why didn't I see this before?_ I kissed him on the cheek before lowering myself off his back.

"Excited are we?" he asked turning to me.

"No, ecstatic," I said. It was true. I felt like I was floating and I had never felt this way before. He leaned down and slowly kissed me on the lips and pulled back.

"Hungry," he asked and on cue my stomach growled.

He laughed and I grimaced.

"Are you making fun of me?" I asked looking at him. He quickly stopped laughing and the expression on his face sent me to the floor laughing.

"You Ms. Swan, are one evil little girl," he said and turned back to the sandwiches he was packing. He handed me one and I quickly ate it.

"You," I said poking his chest, "Go get ready."

"Eager to get rid of me I see," he said starting to leave.

"No, I'll come with you if you're scared," I said mocking him.

"Well what if I am," he said smirking and raising an eyebrow.

"Oh dear! Edward Cullen, scared?! Well that's not good," I said placing a hand over my chest in fake horror. He chuckled and grabbed my arm and pulled me into a hug. He opened his mouth like he was about to say something but stopped.

I looked up about to ask but I forgot what I was thinking when he quickly pecked me on the lips once again.

I felt giddy. I was like a little school girl who just got the cutest guy to say he loves her in front of her friends or something.

He grabbed my hand and started pulling me towards the stairs. "Escort me up Ms. Swan?" he asked in a sophisticated voice.

"Why of course Mr. Cullen," I replied in a sweet sophisticated voice just like his.

He pulled me up the stairs and to his room and led me to the bed. I sat down and the bed was just as soft as I remembered. He went to his closet and pulled out a bag and started pilling things into it. Just like me.

I lay down on his bed and looked up at the ceiling. I heard him zip his bag and start walking towards me.

Then… well then he was on top of me. He straddled me and pushed his body close to mine. He seemed like he couldn't get enough of me just like I couldn't stay away from him.

He had his hands on either side of my waist pulling my closer to him. At first my hands were at his waist to pull him closer than they glided up to get tangled in his hair. When we stopped to breath he looked into my eyes and kissed me one more time, then on the cheek, than forehead. When he was kissing my forehead I kissed the base of his throat and he moaned a little sending a chill through my body. The nice kind. His lips met mine again than he got up pulling me with him. He kissed the top of my head than grabbed his bag and pulled me downstairs.

He was just as excited as me. I grinned at the thought.

He grabbed as much as he could and headed to the car to pack. I helped by getting what he missed.

I grabbed my purse and then turned to head to the front door. I was picked up from behind and Edward had me in bridal style in no time.

"Hey," I said trying to wiggle out of his arms, "I can walk on my own you know."

He smirked, "I'm sure you can but I would rather not be here when Alice gets back or we'll never leave."

He was right and I knew it so I let him carry me out to the car. He put me down by my door and opened it. I quickly jumped in and he closed it behind me. He quickly got into his door and started the car. Simple Plan was playing when the radio came on and we were off.

I was so extremely jumpy that I could barely contain myself.

We left town quickly and were on a deserted road. It was so pretty out. I was taking pictures of everything and Edward didn't mind when I asked him to stop so I could. He would just smile and grin at me. Of course I wouldn't mind if he said no. I was still with him and that was all that mattered at this point.

We laughed like we didn't have a care in the world.

Like we were finally free to be ourselves and not care.

And that's just what it felt like.

Like I was finally me again.

Then I realized I had no idea where we were going.

The sky was starting to become purple and pink as the sun was setting behind the mountains in the distance. Wait, mountains?

I turned back to Edward and he had the cutest smile on his face.

"Where are you taking me Edward?" I asked. He had not mentioned it this whole time.

"You'll see," he said with an evil glint in his eye…. _Scary_….

"Edwards," I said in a warning tone. He gave me a dazzling smile and turned the radio back on to drown out my whining.

Stop and Stare was playing and I couldn't help but sing along. I was looking through the window but I could still feel Edward smiling beside me. Then I heard him chuckling and I was about to turn and ask him what but he was singing… he had an amazing voice… Once again I joined in… Then we were singing, together…

_Stop and stare_

_I think I'm moving but I go no where_

_Yeah I know that everyone gets scared_

_But I become what I can't be_

_Stop and Stare_

_You start to wonder why you're here not there_

_And you'll do anything to get what's fair…_

When the song eventually came to an end we both started laughing.

"You know you have a beautiful voice," Edward said turning to me than looking back at the road. I blushed and looked out the window before replying.

"I could say the same for you," I said in a quiet voice and I heard him chuckle just a bit and it made me smile.

"A song is not a business plan" came on. The sun was completely down by now and I turned back to Edward.

"Edward how much longer? It's dark out and you have been driving forever," I said to him and he smiled.

"Not much longer Bella," he said in such a relaxed voice.

_Hey hey you you I don't like your girlfriend_

_No way no way_

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey hey you you I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey hey you you_

_I know that you like me_

_No way no way_

_No it's not a secret_

_Hey hey you you_

_I want to be your girlfriend_

I blushed a deep red when I heard my phone go off. I turned to Edward to see if he noticed and he was looking at me.

"Well Bella I didn't know you felt that way," he said pretending to be sophisticated yet again. I softly punched him and my phone went off again. I took it out and looked to see who it was. _Alice_.

No. Heck no. I'm not letting her ruin this again. Edward must have noticed because he put his hand out and I obeyed by putting the phone in his palm.

"Hello," he said.

"EDWARD WHERE THE HELL IS BELLA?!" Alice demanded from the other end.

"I'm sorry Alice but I have kidnapped her for the night," he said in a still serous tone.

With that he hung up and handed me back the phone. I just smiled and tucked it away.

"We're here," he said pulling into a deserted path. I looked at him confused and he smiled and got out. U looked back out the window but I couldn't see anything it was so dark. Edward opened my door and helped me out than I heard it.

Waves.

I gasped and looked at him.

"Edward…." I said.

"Relax Bella," he said. My door was closed and I was leaning against the car. Edward was only inches away from me and moving closer. I don't get it, if he wanted to go to a beach we could have stayed at home.

"Edward where are we?" I asked.

He smiled before replying, "California".

My jaw dropped all the way to the ground. Okay maybe not all the way but pretty close. I heard his heavenly laugh.

"Edward," I said again.

"It's only for the rest of the weekend," he said.

He put both of his hands on my waist and I felt like I was floating. He kissed me just once, but in that kiss there was enough passion to last a life time.

"Now come on," he said grabbing me hand. I couldn't really tell where we were going but I trusted Edward enough not to ask.

He suddenly stopped and I looked up at him to see why. He had turned around and was facing me now.

"We're here Bella," I looked and saw a small cabin right on the beach. I gasped and turned back to Edward.

"Don't worry," he said. He sounded a bit worried," There is more than one bed."

I laughed and kissed him on the cheek. "Can I burn one?"

I asked in a playful tone.

"You most certainly cannot!" he said in a mocking tone, "with your luck you'll take down the whole cabin!"

"Fine, I'll just have to push one in the ocean and hope sharks eat it!"

I glared at him than skipped to the little cabin. Edward was right behind me with the key. It was so beautiful. When he opened it sure enough, there were two bedrooms.

"I'll be right back," he said before kissing me on my forehead and running out the door. I looked around. There was a small kitchen and table. It was all like a little apartment. I looked out the window and saw a little dock on the ocean. It was all so beautiful.

Edward was back in no time with the bags.  
"So what do you think," he questioned turning to me.

I grabbed his shirt by the collar and pulled him down so that we were level, "It's beyond perfect."

I then kissed him and he eagerly returned. Before I knew it I was straddling him on sofa. We kept kissing for the longest time.

When we finally stooped he pulled me close to his chest. We were silent for a long time trying to get our breathing back under control. I was reflecting on my day and I realized how fast we had connected, or had I always felt this way and just denied it?

I shrugged that off and decided to enjoy the moment. I mean how often do you get to stay on the beach alone and all.

"Bella," Edward whispered and I looked up to meet his eyes.

"Yes?" I said barely able to hear myself.

"I –"before he could get to what he was going to say his phone went off. He got it out of his pocket and I saw the name that flashed across the screen. _Lauren._

I was getting up so Edward could talk on the phone privately but before I could move an inch his grip tightened around me. I looked back up to him.

"Where do you think you're going?" He said and smirked. Before I was able to think of a reply he kissed me quickly than got up cradling me in his arms while doing so. He gently set me down on my feet and said something about following him. I was quick after him out the door.

It was beautiful out. The moon was reflecting of the ocean and the sound of the waves crashing against the shore.

I was in paradise. No, I was with him.

He held my hand as he guided me down the beach. When he spoke it was sweet, soft, and gentle. He had so much passion I couldn't help but feel warm just being in his presence.

"Bella," he said turning to me and taking both my hands. By this point we were a little ways down the beach and I was in ankle deep water. "Bella," he continued," I know I have not even had you for myself that long. I know that this may be too much for you, but I have to tell you. Isabella Marie Swan, I think I'm in love with you. Wait no I take that back. I know I'm in love with you."

I stared at him in shock for awhile. Did he really just say those words. Of course he did.

I stared at him with my mouth open. He was about to say something more but before he could I quickly composed myself. I had to make the best out of this moment. I grabbed his face with both of my hands and kissed him lustfully on the lips. When we finally pulled apart we were both breathless and our foreheads were pressed together.

I was not able to say the words. Well, I didn't think I could say the words. Mainly because I didn't think that I did but… well they kind of just came out anyway.

"I love you too Edward."

His eyes lit up and instead of regretting my slip I was instantly warmed by him. He was filled with glee. He smiled and kissed me again, this time bringing me closer to him while doing so. The moment was so intense, so perfect; I didn't realize I had lost my balance. We fell backwards but to where I landed on Edward and only our feet were in the water not our heads. Just because we fell though does not mean we broke the kiss, because we didn't. He rolled on top of me and it just all seemed so perfect.

That's the last I remember of that night. I fell asleep soon after. When I awoke the next morning I was in a nice warm cozy bed with two huge arms around my waist.

I first I was puzzled but when I re thought the nights events I just smiled. I cuddled back into Edward chest and he tucked my head under his chin.

His body felt… well…. Nice.

It was warm and welcoming.

I fell back asleep and when I awoke this time I saw the sun peaking out of the curtains. Sunrise I'm guessing.

I pulled back a bit because I was still in the same position I fell asleep in and saw that Edward was still asleep. I didn't want to want to wake him so I was as quiet as possible. I tried not to move him much when I was trying to get out of bed but that didn't work so well. I was able to roll on my side to where I was facing away from Edward but he tightened his grip on me and turned me around. He looked like he was still asleep so I guessed it was a natural reaction. I tried again but this time I realized Edward was not asleep.

"Where do you think you're going?" he said. His voice muffled by the pillow that he was lying on. I sighed and he slowly opened his eyes. I was going to reply but I couldn't help but get lost in a train of thought. His eyes were just so deep. They held so much emotion; so many that I was not able to understand. He made everything just seem so right. He was just too perfect.

He kissed me passionately on the lips bringing our bodies closer. His hands greedily explored my body and I wrapped my arms around his neck in intent of making the kiss deeper.

He had one hand now on my neck and the other on my back and it seemed as if he was doing the same thing.

One of my legs found its way around his hip and his hand slip down to it and lifted it higher. When his hand was sliding back up to my back his hand went under my shirt. His hand burned against my skin and was rubbing against the lining of my shorts. I moaned just a bit and I could feel Edward smiling as we still kissed. Then he rolled to where he was balancing his weight on top of me.

I wrapped both my legs around his waist as he grinded his body with mine. We both moaned and when I did I leaned my head back leaving my throat opened and exposed, perfect for Edward to start kissing there. He kept kissing me there until his lips met mine again and he grinded his body back into mine. This time it was my turn to be in charge. I rolled us over to where I was on top and started kissing his neck. He moaned and I smiled in success. Eventually when we were both gasping for breath I just laid in Edwards arms.

Edwards arm was wrapped around my waist moving up and down. Eventually his hand was under my shirt rubbing my skin.

"Edward," I moaned. We made out one more time before my stomach growled.

"Breakfast," he said, then smiled and added, "my treat."

He pulled me out of bed and to the kitchen. He started pulling out pots and pans and started cooking. He put so many ingredients and didn't even measure.

He was a natural. I just stared at him with my mouth wide open.

He smiled when he turned around and saw me. That probably would have made me shut it but I think it opened even more when I saw his dazzling smile.

"You know it's not polite to stare," he stated setting the pot down after making me a plate. I closed my mouth stubbornly, looked down, and pouted.

"Fine then I just won't look at you then," I said trying to sound upset. I guess it worked because he walked over to me and lifted my chin up. His eyes board into mine.

"No, I like it," he said and kissed me before letting go. I quickly ate and went to get ready.

I looked in my bag hoping I was smart enough to bring something…. Well, sexy…. You know to make him jealous.

Lucky for me I did. I had so many outfits packed; it was actually hard to choose.

I knew it would probably be hot, so I better not do anything dark. That also eliminated any long clothes. So shorts or a skirt I'm guessing.

I put on a swim suit, because I mean come on, We are at a beach.

I put on my blue swim suit because that was the only one I brought. Over that I put the black skirt and than for the top I put on a black and white half shirt. I also put in a fake belly button ring, I never had the guts to get a real one and it accented the top.

I know dark colors but they were both short enough so that I wouldn't be hot.

My hair was still straight and it looked really dark. Basically black for some strange reason. I pinned my bangs back and put some perfume on than washed my face and brushed my teeth. I also put some make up on right before I walked out.

Edward was still at the counter. He was looking out the window and he looked like he was in deep thought.

I walked up to the stool he was at and put my arms around his neck then kissed his cheek.

He didn't smile like I expected him to but instead wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me up onto his lap.

He rested his chin on my shoulder and continued to look out the window. When I looked out all I saw was the waves.

Edward started kissing my neck and I stiffened before I reacted back.

He turned me to where my whole body was facing him and started kissing my neck again.

"Bella," he whispered.

"Yes," I replied. I sounded like I was out of breath. I probably was.

"Bella, I love you. Be my girlfriend Bella. Be _mine_, and stay with my forever and always," he said and kissed me again.

I lifted his head to where he was looking me in the eyes.

"As long as you are mine Edward," I replied and we kissed. When we broke apart I looked back into his eyes. They were filled with so much love and care.

"I already am," he said.

**(An I was going to stop here but…. Well you've waited o long for it to be this short)**

"So…" I said pulling away before things got to intense, "What are we doing today?"

He just shrugged and looked out the window. I could tell he was thinking about something but what was it?

What had been on his mind all morning?

"We could go for a swim," he said turning back to me, "I mean you are dressed for that aren't you?" he said while raising his eyebrows and looking over what I was wearing. I know I blushed because I could feel my cheeks burning.

He scooped me up and took me into the bed room. He placed me on the bed while he went to the closet to get his bag. When he came back in he was only wearing his swim trunks.

"Shall we Miss Swan," he asked once he came out.

I realized his swimsuit matched mine, but only I knew that because I had mine covered up.

I laughed gently and took his hand skipping out of the cabin.

"What time will we need to leave? I have homework you know. Plus, I think your parents will start to think we are doing inappropriate things," I said while heading towards the water.

I would have sworn I heard him mumble 'I wish' but it could have been my mind playing tricks on me so I decided to ignore it.

"Well, did you bring your homework? You could do it on the way home or you could just copy mine when we get home," he said while getting closer to the water.

I just shrugged then grinned evilly.

Edward looked kind of scared when he saw me grin but I ran over to him, pushed him into the water, and ran. I'm not sure how I did it; I mean he was so much bigger than I was.

I ran back into the cabin and took off what I was using as a cover up.

_Now what?_ I thought as I was frantically looking around the cabin.

Then I saw it. _Perfect_.

I ran to the kitchen and got the hose from the sink. I knew the water in the ocean was cold so if I made this hot then…

Edward came bursting through the door and when he saw my cover up on the floor his eyes widened and he turned extremely red.

I couldn't help but start laughing. When he turned and saw me his jaw dropped.

I turned the water on and got him soaked. I knew it was a little mean but heck it made my day. Although waking up in Edwards arms was pretty nice to. This one will be a good story to tell Emmett, he'd get a kick out of it and never let Edward live it down.

When I stopped Edward looked pissed.

He came over to me and put his hands on either side of my waist and lifted me up to the counter top.

I was scared of what he might do but what he did actually caught me by surprise.

He kissed me….again…. Wow we have been doing a lot of kissing hadn't we.

He got my body soaked by doing so.

He picked me up and dragged me back outside.

"Put me down NOW Edward!" I screamed.

"Just like old times," he said and threw me into the water, well not without me bringing him in with me.

"Hey!" he screamed when we both had to come back up for air.

I just laughed.

We started wrestling in the water, well that is until I got another brilliant idea. I went under and let's just say it was payback for the whole taking my swim suit thing.

So…. I took his.

When I came back up I acted as if nothing had happened, even though I had his swim trunks in my hand behind me.

"Isabella Marie Swan," he said when he came up. He was slowly moving closer to me.

"Yes," I said in and oh so innocent voice, it kind of sounded seductive.

"Did you just take my swim trunks," he asked still moving closer to me. His eyes were so powerful that I couldn't look away and his voice was so seductive.

"Now what would make you think that Edward?" I asked still looking into his eyes. He came a little closer making me nervous because I knew he was… eh…. Naked.

"Oh nothing really," he said moving just a bit closer. He was just about a foot from me and I could, again, feel my cheeks start to burn.

His eyes were so intense I don't think that I could have made it out of there alive. I did though. It took all my strength but I swam as fast as I could to the shore.

I could hear Edward screaming after me. When I got out of the water I turned around. Edward was in waist deep water.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN I WILLLL GET YOU FOR THIS!" he roared.

"I'd like to see you try," I mocked. He got a smug look and grinned a little.

He took a step forward to where he was almost exposing himself.

I stopped laughing and just stared in shock.

_Would he really do it? Would he really walk out of the water naked while I was here?_

I knew my eyes were probably wider than dish plates by this moment; I wasn't even breathing wondering what might happen next.

He took another step forward to where he was get REALLY close to showing himself.

I didn't know what to do. I panicked.

I turned right around and walked back to the cabin at a steady pace, in total daze.

I heard Edward start to laugh behind me as I entered the cabin, I didn't look back once.

I sat on the sofa for awhile staring at nothing really.

I didn't know what to do.

I heard a knock at the door but didn't move or say anything.

"Bella can you at least get my some boxers before it freezes off," he asked. I got up and did it without thinking. I got some black silk ones from his bag and walked back to the door. I opened it a bit and held my hand out without looking. I went and sat back on the sofa and assumed my original position. Just moments later I heard Edward open the door. He walked in slow and cautiously.

He came and kneeled down in front of me so that he was eye level.

"I'm sorry," he said. I was puzzled. What did he have to be sorry for?

"I'm sorry for what it was I did to scare you into shock," he said starting to look down ashamed. I still could not bring myself to talk so I raised my hand to his face.

I pushed some of the hair out of his face and just let my hand rest on his face. It felt so nice. He raised his head back up and kissed my palm. He slowly started kissing up my arm till we somehow were laying on the couch. Not doing anything. Just laying there and looking up at the ceiling. I was suddenly very tired and I fell asleep not long after.

"Bella it's time to get up," I heard someone saying. When I opened my eyes I saw Edward leaning down by the bed. He must have carried me here after I fell asleep. I bolted up so fast that my head started to spin.

"Oh Edward I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have fallen asleep like that! It was so rude. I just got really tired all of a sudden," I started babbling. Edward put his finger over my lips and I kissed them. He started laughing. I jumped up and went to the bathroom to change quickly. I put on some dark jeans a red tank top than a black and white tee over it. I had to straighten my hair a bit and pinned my bangs back. I put some converse on and some make up than walked out. Edward was waiting by the front door.

"We don't have to go back," he said walking over to me, "we could say one more night and maybe…"

I smacked his arm and he pretended to be hurt.

"Yeah yeah you wish," I said pretending to be mad.

"I do," he said.

He led me to the car and helped me in. He then put my bags in the back seat and went over to his side of the car and got in.

I didn't really realize that it was still light out. It had to only be noon. I don't know, for some reason I thought it would be dark out.

Edward kept asking if I was hungry on the way home. It started getting annoying after awhile of repeating myself. I didn't say anything though because I knew he had a reason to be concerned. This kept going until my stomach growled and he immediately stopped the car. No, I mean literally, he slammed on the breaks right where we were. When he did so he jerked us forward.

"What was that?" he asked. He sounded angry, in fact he looked angry. His jaw was tight along with his hands that were clinched around the steering wheel.

"My stomach," I said. There was question in my voice and I'm sure it was to question his anger.

"I thought you said you weren't hungry," he said. He still had not turned to face me. I thought fast of how I could relax him, I mean I didn't want him to be upset.

I wasn't sure if it would work, maybe he would push me away. I undid my seat belt, crawled over the consul, under his right arm, and into his lap. He seemed surprised at first but that was soon gone and filled with what looked like passion, love, desire, and something else… what could those all mean?

"I'm not, but if it will make you feel better you can go and get me something," I said trying to play it innocent.

He seemed to be in a daze for awhile. He shook his head a bit than just nodded. I pecked him on the cheek then lips and went back into my seat.

He started the car again and seemed totally out of it for awhile. Finally he pulled into a little café.

I started getting my purse ready when he came around to open my door. He seemed as if he was trying not to look at me for awhile. I was not sure why, was he mad? Had I done something wrong?

He led me into the café and we sat down at a booth by the window. The waitress soon came up to our table and got our orders. Edward ordered for me because I was in a dream like stage remembering everything that had happened this weekend. What if this was all just a dream? What if none of this really happened? What if Edward was just playing me?

All these 'what ifs' but I had no answers to any of them. Could I really trust Edward enough not to break my heart? I wasn't sure. I had not known him long enough to be sure of anything. I mean, was I going too fast?

I had been looking out the window the whole time I was thinking and when I turned back to the table I saw Edward staring at me.

"Bella are you okay?" he said. His voice was dripping with concern.

"Never better," I replied. I put on my big beautiful smile while turning to face him completely. I was raising my leg so I could cross them when my leg brushed up to Edwards. My leg started going higher on its own. He stiffened and I caught him staring at my lips. When I moved my leg away I giggled just a bit snapping him out of his gaze. He blushed a little before looking away from me completely.

_Aww he was blushing? That was beyond adorable!_

I knew I shouldn't, it would be mean, but I couldn't help but tease him a bit.

"Aww, Edward Cullen…. Blushing?" I said in a mocking tone. His eyes snapped back to meet mine before he put on a dazzling smile that took my breath away.

"What a man can't blush?" he said.

"Hmm, I wonder….." I said. Before I could even finish my mind had drifted off to other things… dirtier things.

_Snap a hold of yourself Bella!_ I mentally scolded myself. I turned back to Edward yet again and he was smirking.

He looked at my lips, this time making it obvious before raising an eyebrow and winking at me.

I know I turned a deep red and he started laughing.

I playfully kicked him under the table and he just laughed harder.

The waitress was walking back with our food and this time I looked at her. She looked to be as if she was in college and she was eyeing Edward. This gave me an idea, and if this worked maybe I could do this to… hmm let's say Lauren?

When she sat our plates down she asked Edward… Yes EDWARD… not me him… if there was anything else he might want. Even I could see the double meaning behind her words.

"Um yes," I said getting her to tear her gaze from him, "can you tell us where the nearest hotel is? Preferable one where there are not too many… disturbances."

Her saw dropped and I saw Edwards eyes widen… I had to do my very best to keep from bursting out laughing right there and ruining my precious plan.

"Oh… Um sorry…. But… um…. No," she managed to stammer out. She then walked away to help the other customers in the diner.

I looked back to Edward and I could tell he saw right through my plan.

"Well Bella if I knew you felt that way for me I would have skipped the diner and headed straight to this hotel," he said and we both burst out laughing.

"You truly are evil Bella. She's probably back there freaking out over mental images," he muttered.

"hmm… Evil Bella, has a nice ring to it," I said.

From there we finished eating, Edward paid of course, and we went back out to the car. It was getting darker out now and I could see the moon raising.

"Edward please let me drive," I complained. I had been begging him for like EVER to let me drive but he is just so dang stubborn.

"No, I'm fine," he said in a more than strict tone. I sighed and turned on the radio.

_Oh I know how to annoy him…._

I turned the radio to radio Disney and 'Material Girl' by Hillary Duff was playing. I started laughing at Edwards face when he heard it. It was a mix between disgust and horrified.

The next song to play was '7 Things' by Miley Cyrus.

Edward lost it… hehe I'm so evil…

"Ugh turn it off!" he groaned…. It was kind of sexy, the groaning and all.

_Whoa BELLA control your thoughts._

We were getting close to forks and I only know that because Edward told me…

We pulled into a dirt road that I knew we had not taken on the way. I looked at him in question but he had another look in his eye like the one when he was talking me to California.

"Edward," I warned just like before.

"You'll see," he said not even bothering to ask what.

Then I saw it. The most beautiful thing EVER, well besides Edward.

It was a little Pond. It had a dock and the moon light reflected perfectly off the water. It was hidden by trees circling it.

We got out of the car and walked over to the dock. He sat down on the edge and I took my shoes and socks off so I could dangle my feet in.

When I sat down he put his arm around my waist and I leaned my head onto his shoulder.

"I love you Isabella Marie Swan," he whispered into my ear.

"I love you too Edward Anthony Cullen," I whispered back. Alice had mentioned his middle name once or twice but I was never really sure of his last name. I would have to ask him sometime. **(A/n future chappy?)**

"Bella I have to tell you something," he breathed. He sounded concerned. I was worried of what it might be.

"Yes," I said pulling back so I could see his face.

"Friday night," he started, "you were…. You were almost raped Bella."

**Ekkkk I know I'm so evil… Like I said not how I planned but it randomly just comes out on paper :…**

**Sorry I have been sick and have had so many projects… I have one to finish plus 3 outlines and an interpersonal to study for all tonight.**

**Remember if you want to request something like a scene you want to see or something feel free!**

**Um…. My foot… is asleep… but I don't feel like moving it… anyways. I know I said it would be long but I didn't want to keep yall waiting.**

**The next chapter will be normal length…**

**I got a couple ideas for future chapters XD**

**Okey Dokey than here we go…**

**30 reviews to get next chapter tom.**

**15 for Sat. Kay?**

**If less than 15 than I'm just going to take my time… hehe**

**Okay here's a preview!**

**Wait… let me think… first…**

"Wow Bella, I didn't know you had _that_ in you," Emmett laughed. I glared at him for awhile.

"Well even if I do at least I can hold it in every once in awhile _Emmett_," I spat back at him.

**Remember review and get a longer preview… now how will I make this longer…**

**Um also… I have a poll up that I keep updating… By the time the next chapter comes around I will have removed that poll so Go check it out!**

**Love Yall!**

**Kit-Kat **

**Give me a break give me a break! Break me off of that Kit kat bar!**

**Munches on Kit Kat bar**

**OMG I NEED TO UPATE MY OTHER STORY**

**Go check it out… Ive had that chappy ready for weeks but wanted to update them at the same time!**

**gaspers**


	15. Chapter 15

**Yeah I was so happy about the reviews and Im SO sorry I know**

**I haven't updated in what seems like FOREVER**

**I didn't send out the previews for awhile**

**So yeah started writing this in school today and knew I would have to post it so Ill cut my speech and her you go**

Disclaimer: No I don't own anything

Chapter 15 – You did what?

"_Bella I have to tell you something," he breathed. He sounded concerned. I was worried of what it might be._

"_Yes," I said pulling back so I could see his face._

"_Friday night," he started, "you were…. You were almost raped Bella."_

I sat there baffled for awhile. He was just joking right?

I mean I knew I had been drunk but there was no way I could have been raped, well almost raped.

"I guess you wouldn't really call it 'rape' mainly because I think," he paused a moment, " I think you wanted it."

"Wanted it?" okay so I was a bit mad now. Why would he think I _wanted_ it?

"No, I mean you were drunk. You weren't thinking straight. I could have prevented you from getting drunk though." He mumbled the last part. He sounded a bit upset. He can't blame himself though, I was the one who got drunk because I was stupid. It was my fault.

"Wait, I don't get it then." He looked at me confused, like I was going insane or something. "You said I was _almost _raped, if I wasn't what happened?"

He took a deep breath before replying, "Well the others were looking for you so I helped. I saw you walking to some guys' car and grabbed you without a second thought."

Aw. That's kind of cute, well not the part about almost being 'raped' but Edward came to my rescue. Although I was not totally over the whole thing I didn't want to think about being almost 'raped' right now. I would need my own time to think about. I kissed Edward on the cheek and thanked him for being honest. I dragged him back to the car but this time I insisted on driving, I was pretty sure I knew the rest of the way home.

When we got to the house Alice came running out like a maniac and as soon as I got out the car I was jumped.

"Where have you two been? I've been really worried and not to mention the fact that Edward said he kidnapped you! I thought he was serious." Alice was talking so fast it took me awhile to get everything she was saying and than I started laughing so hard I had to grab the car for support. I knew Alice wasn't the brightest but seriously even if I was being kidnapped by Edward who would mind?

Esme came out as I was recovering and pushed us all inside, but not without scolding Edward for forgetting to mention our little trip to her before we left.

I went upstairs while Edward was still apologizing and took a shower. While I was washing my hair I was doing a recap of the weekend. Okay so I knew that no one else knows about Edward and I going out. Plus, I knew Alice would freak if she heard we stayed alone for a night at some cabin. She would probably get the wrong idea.

When I got out the shower I put my hair in a pony and slipped into some black shorts and a white tank top then headed downstairs because my stomach was being noise.

Everyone was downstairs in the living room, all but Edward. They all looked up from what they were doing as I made my way down the stairs. I knew I would have to say something to them soon but I was afraid of what they might think so I would go get some food first. Once I got into the kitchen Alice ran in behind me mumbling about getting some water.

"Nosey much?" I said before she could even ask me anything.

"No I was just coming in to get some water." She said with a huff. She pretended like that was really all she came into get but I knew better.

"I'm not telling you anything Alice." I stated.

"Why not?" she whined. I giggled out how easily she caved.

I rolled my eyes and got a sandwich and a glass of water before heading upstairs and getting ready for bed.

I was eating my sandwich and going my homework when there was a soft knock at the door.

"Come in." My voice sounded unusually sweet… Huh…

"Bella I wanted to see if you liked Italian food," Esme's kind voice rang.

I turned around in my chair and smiled while nodding.

"Good than its set, we will all go out to dinner tomorrow night like a family." She said dismissing herself.

Family…. Huh I kind of liked that.

I heard my door open again but was too caught up in trying to finish my math homework to look and see who it was.

All of a sudden my chair spun around and someone crashed their lips to mine. Edward.

"It's late Love." He said before looking over my shoulder to see what I was working on. He saw it was homework and grabbed the pencil out my hand and finished it before I could say anything.

"Then why are you still up?" I complained.

"What? You don't want me here? I'll leave." I remember how he had done this to me just Saturday so I decided to play with him a bit.

"Yeah if you don't mind I would rather you not bother me at night." I said in the most serious tone I could manage. I saw a look of hurt flash across his face but he covered it up. He turned to leave and I let out a slight giggle. He immediately turned around and when he saw the smile I was trying to hide he picked me up off the chair and took me to my bed and started tickling me.

I was laughing so hard my sides hurt.

"Edwarddddd." I complained.

"Yes Love." He was so cute when he said that. He sounds like a little kid that just got a puppy or something.

"I need to sleep." I said trying to even out my breathing.

He crawled into the bed with me and turned out my light. I knew what he was doing. I groaned knowing that he was going to put up a fight.

"Night love." He said kissing my cheek and snuggling into me.

"Edwaaarrrddd." I complained again. "How do you expect me to sleep if I know your right there? Plus, your parents might freak."

"I'll leave before they wake up to check on us."

I would have protested but if he left now than I don't think I would be able to sleep. I mumbled a fine before heading off into lala land.

When I had woken up the next morning Edward wasn't there. I can't hide the fact that I was a little upset but I knew it was because I had asked him to.

For school I put my hair in a light curl and put on painted jeans and a really cool art shirt that was black. I had on grey converse that also had neon paint.

When we got to school everything was going normal. That is until after lunch when I saw Lauren hanging all over Edward again. I tried not to notice, not to be jealous. But that wasn't really working.

"So Edward how was your weekend?" She said in a grossly sweet voice.

"It was actually really good." I was the only one who knew how well.

By this time Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and Emmett were all in the hall trying to go there was to class.

"Really? Well maybe we could go out again this weekend," she said. I saw all of our friends stop to look and see Edward's reaction. I knew none of them would want to have Lauren going on their group adventures. To be honest I was also interested to hear what he was going to say. She was talking loudly so others could hear and I was getting tired of it.

"Sorry Lauren but I have a girlfriend." It sent my heart racing to hear him say that knowing that I was his girlfriend but the others did not know about us and were looking at each other curiously.

"Well dump her… Or she does not have to know…" Okay that's it. Time to show the bitch whose she is messing with.

I walked straight up to Edward totally ignoring Lauren like she wasn't even there.

"Hey Edward," I said as he started to put his arm around my waist protectively I decided to kick it up a notch.

I turned to Edward and kissed him _hard_ on the lips. He reacted instantly by deepening it.

I tangled my fingers in his hair than whispered in his ear just loud enough for Lauren to hear. "I had a lot of fun this weekend we should _really_ do it again next weekend."

I then put on an innocent smile and walked to where the gang all stood with mouths wide open. I heard Lauren scream in rage and stomp off.

"Wow Bella, I didn't know you had _that_ in you," Emmett laughed. I glared at him for awhile.

"Well even if I do at least I can hold it in every once in awhile _Emmett_," I spat back at him.

He stood totally dumbfounded trying to recover. _Don't work that brain to hard Emmett. _ By this point the crowd that had accumulated was splitting up.

I turned to Edward who stood in shock. After just a few seconds he smirked. I was SO not looking forward to seeing him tonight.

The rest of school went by in a flash and before I knew it I was outside waiting at Edwards's car.

"What was _that?_" he asked walking up to the car.

"What was what?" I said playing it cool.

"Oh you know. I know you know." That stupid grin appeared back on his face.

I rolled my eyes and got in the car. "Nothing." I mumbled and I heard him laugh.

The rest of the car ride was nothing special but when we got up to the house the gang was already there.

"So," Jasper started up as we all sat down in the living room, "anyone mind telling us what's going on?"

"I'll tell you what's going on! Edward finally got some!" Emmett roared. Everyone just glared at him. "What? It's true.."

There was a long silence before Alice got bored and said we should play truth or dare. We all agreed and the games began.

"Hmm… Rose, truth or dare?" Alice said starting the game off.

"Truth"

"What's Emmett like in bed" Jasper said trying to embarrass Rose.

It worked because she became a dark shade of red.

"Amazing," Emmett said.

"You know what I don't really want to hear her answer." I said.

"Hey! For your information we have not done it." Rose sated defending herself. "So Bella… Truth or Dare.

Aw crap.

**Lalala**

**Okay so Thank you all that review and Im sorry it took me forever to post such a short chapter.**

**I know everyone does these truth or dare things but they are so fun. But don't worry I won't make it to long if yall don't want.**

**Bella does not want to deal with the whole 'rape' thing right now but it will show up in a later chapter…**

**Now… 15 reviews and I will get the next chapter out before Friday!**

**Promise :**

**Heres your preview**

I opened my locker and what seemed like slime just poured out of it like water.

I screamed in rage. Oh it was so on now.

**Yay! Bella's got a tough side!**

**Kit-Kat**


End file.
